Time traveler Trunks
by agp
Summary: [Evangelion X Dragon Ball Z]Trunks trip into the past goes wrong and he ends up in the Evangelion Universe and now his only hope of getting back is to help the EVAs against their battle against the Angels.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Misato's house**

Shinji is sleeping in his room, the only place where nobody bothers the poor kid be it school, angels or friendship, here he collect his thoughts in peace….

Except not tonight, Shinji is having a dream, well nightmare actually, one that will change his and humanity's fate….

(Where am I, what is this this place?)

In his dream he could see a city, Shinji saw in horror the lifeless city that looked like a nuclear bomb had hit.

(Is this Tokyo-3?) upon closer inspection he realized this was not Tokyo-3, but somewhere else(What could have done this, was it an angel?) he then heard the loud sound of explosions and saw what seemed to be some sort of energy beams flying in every direction.

(what's happening) in the streets a man in orange clothes and one arm was flying at a speed that would surpass a any vehicle ever made(who is he?)

The man was being followed by two other persons, one was a blond girl in dressed in blue, and the other was a black haired man with a black jacket and jeans.

Both of them shooting energy balls at the orange clothed man.

The man eventually stopped but when he looked back, his pursuers stood back to back and both showered him with a rain of light.

When the dust cleared up the one armed man was on the street immobile.

(He's…… dead) Shinji thought in pity.

Then a purple haired boy appeared apparently crying for the man.

"Gohan" he said in tears "why did you leave…. You said you'd be all right" he couldn't hold back his tears, now flowing like a waterfall.

"GOOOHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNN!" as he screamed out loud in pain he started to glow a blinding golden light.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

GOOOHHHHAAANNNN...>> **

Misato heard Shinji scream "GOHAN" , Asuka also heard this and ran into Shinji's room.When Misato opened his room with Asuka behind her…

SHINJI WHAT'S WRONG! Misato yelled . Shinji was trashing in his bed uncontrollably yelling "GOHAN"

Misato shook Shinji to wake him up but it didn't work.

"All right stand back" Asuka said dominantly she then lifted her hand and slapped Shinji in the face.

"Asuka?" Shinji said shaking. Then he hugged Asuka thightly as if something was about to kill him.

"AAAAAHHHHH LET GO YOU PERVERT!" "you pretended to be in trouble to take advantage of me"

"I…im sorry Asuka" Shinji said. "it's just that I had this weird dream"

"What was it about an angel , your father , ….Rei" Misato said, saying the last wordwith a grin in her face.

"No it wasn't about Rei" he said blushing .

"First your a hentai and now your having wet dreams about wondergirl"Asuka said.

"NO!…. I don't know what it was about , there was a city but it was completely destroyed and there were no signs of life anywhere"

"So what's so weird about that , Tokyo-3 doesn't look like the place were tourists would die to gofor either" Misato said.

"No that's not the weird part , there was a one armed man with orange clothes flying at super speed through the streets , and he was being followed by a man and a woman."

"Wait , did you say he was FLIYNG" Asuka said disbelieving.

"Yes , and the pair were shooting light beams at the man and killed him"Shinji said

"Ooookkaaayyy , so the pair was fliyng and , shooting light at him and killed him"Misato rolled her eyes(yep , he finally lost it)

"But then a purple haired boy appeared crying for the man, and then he screamed Gohan and started to glow a golden color….."

"And then what happened?" Asuka said as if she was hearing a cartoon episode.

"Then you woke me up"

HEEEYYY look at the time! YOU kids are gonna be late for school and I have a breafing today. Misato said hesitantly.

**_The classroom_**

Shinji and Asuka arrived late for school, when they opened the door everyone in the class glared at them, except Rei who was looking out the window as always.

The sensei broke the silence, "Well you two are late, sit down"

Sorry Sensei but the baby here had a bad dream. Asuka said.

And you were angry because he didn't finish his "business" Toji said laughing.

"NO!" Shinji and Asuka said simultaniusly redder than blood.

Ok then so was the dream about , Rei naked? Toji said laughing even harder. Like last time , I remember you telling me.

Shinji's head was about to pop like a balloon "It was just a dream" he whispered to himself but loud enough for Asuka to hear him.

WHAT! You really have dreamt about Wondregirl!Asuka said furious

Rei heard this and looked at Shinji curiously.

Shinij noticed(Oh shit! she heard, I musnt run away, I musnt run away, I musnt run away)he thought .

MR. IKARI AND MISS SORYU TAKE, YOUR, SEATS. The sensei yelled.

(Why would Pilot Ikari dream about me?) Rei thought (I'll ask him later)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

_Meanwhile in a destroyed city…._ **

A road sign lying on the streetsreadWEST CITY….

Nothing was left on the city, nor the world for that matter , the Earth was on the brink of destruction...

A dome shaped building housed Earth's last hope for survival…

"Are you sure this will work mom?"

"I don't know Trunks, this is our only chance of getting rid of those monsters, if this doesn't work, at least you will be in a world of peace without the androids" Bulma said.

But what about you mom? Trunks said worryingly.

Whatever happens , remember that I will always be with you...in your heart.

Well that's okay, but that won't happen because I won't fail, you'll see, and soon I'm going to se father again.

Yes I know you won't fail, just remember to NOT tell anyone about anything other than the androids. Bulma said smiling.

Got it , all I have to do is tell ONLY Goku about the androids and give him the medicine. Did I miss something?

Nope , thats all.

Trunks begins to climb into the time machine while Bulma prepares the computer.

Ok here we go, you ready Trunks?

Yeah . Trunks said while giving a thumbs up from the time machine.

Initiating Time warp.

At that the ship disappeared…

Good luck son, please come back. Bulma said while a tear rolls down her cheek.

**It was lunchtime in school **

Asuka was sitting with Hikari blabbing about how bad the food tasted.

Toji and Kensuke were suspended for playing a prank on the Sensei so Shinji was eating alone in his table.

( Those idiots, serves them right to be suspended , bugging me so much about my dreams , what do they care if I dream about Rei)Shinji thought while eating his lunch ferociously.

Suddenly he heard a low voice call him."Pilot Ikari"

Shinji jumped on his chair nearly falling over.

Y...yes Ayanami. He said shaking like he was on the north pole.

Why are you eating your lunch like that? Are youstarving?

No Ayanami I'm just a little frustated right now.

I wish to ask you a question?

He just sat there looking at her rubyish eyes , and then her hair ,then her legs...then he woke up and looked up and saw Rei looking at him confused by his behavior.

Why do stare at me like that Ikari , am I bothering you? Rei said with a slight worry on her voice.

NO… I mean no, your not bothering me ask me- gulp- anything.Shinji said blushing red.

I want to know if you really dreamt about me?

Shinji's eyes almost exploded when he heard this.

Ikari?

"Yes...I did" He whispered.

What was this dream about?

Well it was about….(he remembered the dream, him looking at Rei , and then she….) "I….it's to... intimate to say out loud . Shinji saying with a slight grim in his mind.

You had a dream about us being one. Rei said without even a pinch in her face.

"yes...but it was only a dream" he said embarrassingly.

So you wish us to become one?

No! I don't like you that way. Shinji yelled.

So you dream of having love with me but you say you do notcare for me.

Yes I do lo…care for you Rei... I mean Ayanami.

Then the bell rang a loud RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG and Shinji felt relived but at the same time disappointed .

See you later Ayanami.

It was already 3 o clock and everyone was going home , Misato arrived at school nearly killing one of the students when she arrived.

Hey guys how was school?

WellBaka here told everyone that he dreams about wondergirl everynight.

I don't dream about her all the time.

"All the time" You mean you've dreamt about Rei more than once.Misato said teasingly.

Shinjicouldn't say a word as he started to blush uncontrollably.

You pervert is that whyyour always so cheery in the morning? Asuka yelled at Shinji.

Okay thats enough Asuka , your just jealous that he doesn't dream of you. Misato said also teasing her.

Shinji just blushed even harder" well I..."

Shinji you've dreamt about Rei AND Asuka!

He just kept blushing trying not too look at their faces.

Your sick Baka! Don't tell me you dream about Misato too?

Shinji just barely nodded.

Misato almost fainted at this " Then I guess I better stop wearing such revealing clothes"

Okay we've heard enough for today don't you think? Let's go home.

Asuka and Shinji left with Misato to her apartment.

Rei had to walk home wich was all the way across town.

**Meanwhile in the high skies a ship appears out of nowhere and started to enter Earth's atmosphere…….

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

In an abandoned part of town **

Rei was walking home through a shortcut in the old part of Tokio-3 and was thinking about her talk with Shinji.

(Ikari was going to say he"loved" me, but then he said he cared of me instead , so that he wouldn't say that…………why?)

(why is he afraid of saying that he loves me, is he ashamed of me, shy…. afraid?

As she kept walking she didn't notice a tiny speck in the sky…

(And why is it that when he was going to say that "word" my stomach feltweird …… and why did my chest hurt when he instead said he only "cared" of me?)

I….I liked it? She whispered to herself.

Then does that mean that I love Shi…Ikari?

She looked up into the sky pondering the facts.

She spotted an object in the sky falling at incredible speed toward town .

She saw as the object crashed in a loud explosion near her location ripping through the buildings in its path'

An Angel? She assumed.

**The mysterious ship **

When Rei got to the crash site she was surprised that instead of some horrible monster bent on destroying humanity, there was something different.

(A…..ship?) she thought in surprise.

But she still stood her guard(Maybe this is a shape-shifting Angel)

She saw the glass covered top open with smoke steam out.

She watched in surprise as a human shaped form was seen in the midst of the steam and dropping on the ground.

(I…it's….a man, but how , the ship came from the sky, possibly space …..he must be an Angel)

Then she curiously saw that the man with purple hair had a sword on his back.

(why does he have a sword, Angel's do not use weapons? Nor do they have vehicles)

The young man just closed his eyes and stood still.

(Let me see if I can sense something……..I sense someone is close but...what is this? it feels like if it was an….. an android!).Trunks thought.

He then noticed where it was coming from, he looked to the corner of a building and saw a young girl with blue hair and red eyes.

YOU , GIRL! Trunks yelled "Get out of that corner and come here"

Rei held back the feeling to yell and went to him(How did he know I was behind a wall, out of his line of sight , there's no way this man is human, he must be an Angel)

Trunks saw her lifeless face as she walked toward him(she must be an android)

Who are you? Rei quickly asked.

That doesn't matter, what I want to know is who are you?.

I am Rei Ayanami the 1st child and pilot of EVA unit 00.Now tell me who are you…..what are you?

I…I can't tell you, I just want to ask you a question?

What is it you wish to know?

Do you know someone named Goku? Trunks asked with a worried look on his face.

I do not know this Goku you are talking about.

What! How can you not know Goku! and why aren't there hover cars in the sky? Trunks said nervously .

There's no such thing as flying cars.She said with no emotion.

Aren't we in West City? He said starting to loose control.

This "West City" you speak of doesn't exist we are in Tokio-3 Japan. She answered and saw as the boy broke down in tears punching a wall so hard that it shook.

NOOOOO! It can't…..(sob)…..be... I have... failed ……mom. he whispered.

Rei saw in surprise as the boy kept punching the wall with brutal force(he has incredible strength, but what bothers me is...that his hand isn't even sore from the punches , he should be bleeding from such force...this boy is not human)

She was looking at the wall , that looked like it was about to collapse with the building any second.

Rei looked to were the boy was and found out that he was gone.( Were did he go? He could not have run fast enough to hide somewhere? I only looked away for a mere 5 seconds.)

Since the stranger was gone, Rei decided to keep on her path to her apartment.

**In the darkness of the night the 14th Angel Zeruel hovered above Tokio-3...**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

_Deep in NERV's tech room_ **

Everyone was sleeping in their desks, everyone but two men in a dark office.

Commander Ikari , we have reports of an object falling from the sky into an old part of town.

Is it an Angel. The commander replied

No sir, we have reasons to believe that it was some sort of ship.

A ship you say? interesting.

We recorded a young man walk out of the ship.

Describe this boy. Gendo asked with a his hands in his face.

He has purple hair, blue vest, and carries a sword on his back.

Strange that a person that came out of a ship to be wearing such casual clothes,and carries a sword instead of a gun.

One more thing Sir, the 1st child was at the crash site and , she spoke to him.

So what happened ? did he kill her?. He said without hesitation.

No sir she just left , and he started to cry…..

So why didn't you capture him , or it . Gendo said angrily

He...disappeared sir.

You mean he hid somewhere. Fuyutzuki said

No sir he disappeared before our very eyes.

What! How! Did you see were he went . Fuyutzuki said surprised

Suddenly the alarm rose signaling an Angel attack.

An Angel, tell the pilots to come here immediately .Said a furious Gendo.

Yes Sir. With that the NERV soldier left.

**_Misato's house_ **

Shinji was in the balcony looking at the stars.

(The night is beautiful tonight , nice and quiet , perhaps…. too quiet , something's not right , why aren't there any cars around , and why don't I hear those annoying crickets chirping . It can't be an Angel since the ala…………(then at that exactmoment the alarms sounded) me and my big mouth.

In the horizon Shinji could see shooting and explosions everywhere going off.

SHINJI! You heard the alarm you know what that means. Asuka yelled

Yeah I know ,I'll be right there. He said

Shinji saw in front of their building a purple haired boy walking around crying , not even noticing the chaos around him.

HEY KID! He didn't respond he just kept walking mumbling something

Come on Shinji. We have toget down to NERV. Misato yelled form her car.

He looked down onto the street but the boy was gone(Were did he go?)

As he was walking out the door into the car he saw the boy again but…HOW DID HE GET ON THE ROOF? He screamed at himself.

Who got on the roof? Asuka said.

There on the roof is a boy! He said as he pointed crazily at the roof.

Misato and Azuka looked to roof and there was nobody there.

Have you been drinking my beer? There's nobody there, we don't have time for this , get in the car now! Misato said as she started the car.

Shinji just kept observing their roof and saw nothing.

( Who was that guy? )

**_NERV HQ_ **

Were here , come on lets hurry and get you on the EVAs. Said Misato

Hey where's Rei? Asked Shinji

Probably she's already here being wondergirl and all. said Asuka.

After the 3 pilots got on their EVA's everything was ready for launch.

Engage EVA units 00, 01 and 02...

**Meanwhile Trunks thinks about what went wrong and how he ended up in this strange world...**

(Mother what's going to happen to us?The time machine didn't work.)

How am I going to destroy the androids in the wrong dimension...

Then he thought of a possible theory to his problem.

Wait a second! that monster could be this worlds version of the androids , maybe if I kill it, maybe I can still save the future.

I'll just have to be careful that nobody sees me...

In the horizon he saw as the monster floated slowly to a piramid shaped building.

What the hell are those things! He saw as 3 giant mechas come out of the ground.

(I just hope their friendly)

**He powered up and flew to the Angel's direction

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Outside NERV HQ **

**_In the EVA's communication screens _**

In the Eva's, a screen lits up with Misato on the screen breafing the pilots.

Okay guys here's the plan ; wait until the Angel gets in range, after it's close enough , use close up combat to kill it , it's far to dangerous to try to lure it to you since it can shoot it's AT-field at you. Misato said.

So what are we supposed to do, sit back and wait for it to get to us? Asuka said over the com.

Yes , and DON'T attack it until it gets in combat range , and hope that it doesn't decide to shoot at you.

Affirmative Major Katsuragi. Rei said calmly

Asuka gave a"humphf".

So all we have to do is hide and wait. Replied Shinji.

Yes , but we don't know if it has any other abilities so be carefull.

And when it gets on land , IF it hasn't killed us before then , what then? we break his sorry ass into oblivion? Asuka said with an evil grin on her face.

Well I wouldn't put it that way but , yeah , pretty much like that . Good luck . Misato said as her screen faded.

**The 3 EVA's each looked for a place to hide , and wait… **

Unit 01 was hiding behind a tall building , Unit 02 was submerged in a lake with only it's head spying on the Angel , while Unit 00 was prone in the forests trees.

All of NERV and the EVA's were as silent as the night , as they observed the Angel slowly floating towards town.

Apparently it has not yet located our positions. Rei said.

Yeah , it's just sort of droping like a balloon that has a leek . Whispered Shinji

Ooohh! This suspense is killing me, just hurry up and get here you stupid thing. Asuka grumbled

All right , it's almost here , just wait a little more…..

**The 14th Angel was 30 feet above the ground, close enough for the EVA's to attack it up close.**

OKAY he's close enough already, he's mine! . Asuka said as Unit 02 leaped out of the lake charging and shooting at the Angel with all her might.

ASUKA NOT YET! Fall back before it sees you! . Misato yelled.

But it was to late as the Angel turned and saw unit 02 charging for it.

SHIT IT SAW HER! All EVA's ATTACK! Misato screamed.

Unit 02 just kept charging for it shooting everything it got at the Angel.

Zeruel's arms suddenly extended to reveal two large razor like arms. It just blocked Unit 02's fire with one arm , and with the other pushed back Unit 02.

Unit 02 was sent crashing back . But as it tried to stand up, one of the Angel's arms cut Unit 02 legs off , creating a large pool of blood on the ground.

Asuka's sreams of pain were heard.

ASUKA! Misato , Asuka is down. Shinji yelled to the screen.

The Angel can change the shape of its arms to form shields and weapons. Maya said to her superiors.

Then that means that projectiles weapons aren't going to work since it will just block them. Ritsuko said.

NO! I'm not out yet …I can still use my rifle . Asuka said as she picked up her rifle nearby.

DAMN! Her pride is going to get her killed ! Ritsuko said.

Unit 02 used it's left arm to support itself while it fired at the Angel with the other arm. DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ASUKA!

Unit 01 started to fire at the Angel withit's rifle with no success.

Zeruel now defending itself from Unit 01's fire with a shield arm , turned one arm into a razor again and lashed it at Unit 02.

Zeruel cut off Unit 02's firing arm , it then proceeded to slash Unit 02's head off…

**But before Zeruel could decapitate Unit 02 , Unit 00 appeared and pushed Unit 02's head down.**

Asuka opened her eyes to see blood spray all over her EVA , hearing Rei scream over the computer.

Wondergirl your arm! Asuka saw that unit 00 had lost its whole shoulder along with its arm.

Do not worry Pilot Soryu I am fine , you of course are not in the position to fight .

ASUKA STAND DOWN! That's an order. Misato yelled to her.

O…kay…..

The 2nd child has lost consciousness Major Katsuragi. Makoto announced.

Tell the pilotsto attack the Angel from different directions . Gendo ordered.

Shinji , attack the Angel from the front while Rei attacks from the back.

Yes Misato. Shinji said.

Rei , can you do this with one arm? Shinji asked looking at Unit 00 left side bleeding like crazy and an unconscious Unit 02.

Yes I can... do this Shinji . Rei said weakly.

Both EVA's 01 and 00 charged at the Angel with their progressive knives pointing toward it.

Zeruel reached out for them before they could even get close to it .

Zeruel morphed it's arms around the EVA's heads.

Shinji and Rei tried to scream but all that came out was bubbles from them trying to breath.

It's going to suffocate them to death! Misato yelled as everyone in NERV watched in horror what looked like the pilots lasts moments.

**The Angel then started to spin in place with the EVA's in it's grasp, spinning them like a carnival ride.**

(OH NO I'm GOING TO DIE!) Shinji thought as he felt his neck crack as the Angel kept spinning.(Rei I'm sorry I never was able to speak up to you….)

(I am about to die suffocated or from a cracked neck , a fate most people would find dreading…. and yet I feel nothing. They will just replace me in another body) she saw Unit 01 kicking in the air….. but then she saw as Unit 01 legs stopped moving and the EVA fell numb like a rag doll.

(Ikari… unlike me , he can't be replaced, if he is truly dead then he will never come back to see me….. why do I not fear for my own life? Yet my mind is having a hard time accepting that Ikari might have just….died?)Rei thought as she could feel herself being suffocated and her neck cracking.

**Not very far away Trunks is flying , looking for the Angel everywhere until he finally spotted it……

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7

**_

* * *

Above the streets of Tokio-3_**

Trunks is flying at top speed toward the Angel.

(Why is the monster spinning? And what is it holding?) he saw that it was actually the robots from earlier, the red one was nowhere to be found and the blue and purple ones were being span around like nothing.

(What is this I'm sensing) He heard a voice in his head(help my son ,please)

(Those robots are living beings!...and their dying!)

I have to help them! He said to himself.

**_Outside NERV HQ_**

The Angel , Zeruellet go of the EVA's sensing a powerful new threat.

But not before it had finished it's current enemy.

Shinji's heart has stopped and he's not breathing, it seems he has….

Don't say it Maya . Misato said with a weak voice.

Rei heard this on her com link(Shinji Ikari is…..dead) as she thought that, a tear floated in her LCL (Then I have no reason to live anymo….)

She felt a crushing pain in her chest , and looked at the Angel , who had impaled her EVA's chest.

Zeruel then lifted Unit 00 up so that it could slid down it's razor arm.

So…this is it…. Rei said in dying words as she closed her eyes waiting for her death.

BURNING ATTACK!

**A giant energy ball came out of nowhere and blew up half of the Angel's body leaving only it's torso.**

Rei opened her eyes to see what had happened , she was still alive but she was lying on the ground, and in her screen she saw the Angel torn in half.

A boy suddenly appeared in front of the Angel , and without any mercy he unsheathed a sword and at speeds to fast for the human eye ,he started to cut the Angel into pieces.

Rei watched with her eyes wide open as she knew who the boy was.

( He is the same boy that came out of that ship, and he is killing the Angel with such ease….what is he?)

Everyone at NERV watched with their jaws on the floor as the boy cut the Angel like a kitchen tomato without even dropping a single sweat.

Trunks , after finally hacking the Angel into a million pieces , put his palm up and fired a huge energy beam at the pieces leaving a giant rain cloud of blood showering the entire city .

Well that was easier than I thought , maybe thiswasn'tan android . Trunks said to himself.

Rei had her mouth wide open at that sight (How did he do that? no Angel we have ever faced can do that , but he just killed an Angel so he can't be one?...)

(And if he is not an Angel…… what is he?)Rei thought still looking in shock .

Maya was the only one to notice that EVA Unit 01 was standing.

Hey everyone Shinji is alive! Maya screamed to everyone.

SHINJI"S ALIVE! Misato screamed in joy.

Sir was this in the scrolls. Fuyutsuki whispered to Gendo.

No, this boy is far stronger than any Angel we've ever fought .Gendo said worryingly.

Fuyutzuki noticed something he had never seen on the commanders forehead ( He is sweating…..)

WHAT THE HELL! Shinji's synch ratio is over 400 !Ritsuko yelled.

UNIT 01 HAS GONE BERSERK! Maya yelled.

**Trunks heard a blood boiling howl from behind him and there he saw EVA Unit 01…..

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

EVA Unit****01 vs. Trunks **

**DING DING**

_**Trunks heard a blood boiling howl from behind him and there he saw EVA Unit 01…..**_

Trunks just looked confused as the robot that earlier appeared to have died ,was standing right there in front of him looking ready to kill anything it sees ,witch unfortunately was him .

( It was you wasn't it , you asked for my help didn't you)Trunks was speaking telepathically with the being

( You are an intruder ) A voice said ( You bring pain)

(you bring sorrow)... (And DEATH!)

Unit 01 threw a punch at Trunks but he dodged it and appeared behind the EVA.

Your too slo…..BBAAAMM the EVA turned quickly and slapped Trunks sending him flying into a nearby hill completely crumbling it apart

Well so much for the mystery guy. Misato said as she sighed.

Yeah I expected a huge epic fight to be remembered by the centuries. Shigeru whined.

I was ready to place my bets on the new guy. Makoto said disappointed

**In EVA Unit 00's Entry plug **

Rei was about to pass out from the attack of the 14th Angel .

( This is not right , Ikari was dead , his heart stopped , how did his EVA reestablish itself ) Rei thought as she her eyes got heavier ."Ikari are you all right" she said over the computer but when the screens revealed the Entry plug of unit 01…..

Where is Ikari? There is nobody piloting the EVA? Shin…ji…..( she closes her eyes and looses consciousness)

**Outside of NERV HQ a shattering battle was about to take place.**

Unit 01 kept howling in victory , but its victory was not long as it saw something stirring in the ruble .

All of a sudden the ruble blew up and Trunks came out unscratched but more angrier than ever.

Okay I misunderstood this thing ( damn he hits hard)

Before he could even think the EVA was already in front of him and grabbed him tightly.

LET , ME , GO ,YOU FREAK! Trunks could feel the EVA's hand crushing his body.

YEAH UNIT 01! Kick his sorry ass!Makoto screamed at the screen.

Unit 01 then went to eat the tiny morsel in it's hand .

Trunks was in the EVA's mouth holding with his legs and hands the jaw so that the EVA couldn't close it's mouth to chew him to bits.

I'd hate to dothis but...

I hope you like this you psychotic robot-thing!

Then Trunks shot an energy blast straight up passing trough the EVA's upper jaw and into the sky.

The EVA was now more pissed off than ever before , it growled in pain as it's mouth gashed blood down it's neck.

I'm sorry you have to make me do this but I have no choice .

**KA…ME…HA…ME…..HAAAAA! He fired a blue beam of energy at the EVA .**

But Unit 01 blocked it with it's palms holding back the tremendous force of the kamehameha wave.

Everyone at NERV saw in amazement the locked battle between the Eva and the boy.

COME ON 01! Yelled all of the NERV staff.

How does he keep doing that? Is he some kind of superhero or something? Shigeru whispered to Makoto.

I would worry if he's a super villain.

All I know is that he's a cute one , super powers and all. Misato interrupted.

Well it seems not even a superpowered pretty boy can beat Eva unit 01. Ritsuko whispered.

Don't forget that it's not actually Shinji fighting in there.

SHINJI! what happened to Shinji?Misato suddenly yelled.

STOP THIS NONSENSE , SOMETHINGS HAPPENING! Gendo screamed finally loosing his control.

Everyone stopped and looked at the screen.

Trunks punched Unit 01 with his full strength and speed but all he could manage to do is make it flinch.

And for the EVA it wasn't a walk in the park either , since , although the pesky little Trunks fly could easily be swapped aside , he just wouldn't stay down….and the fact that he kept shooting those weird lights every ten seconds didn't help at all.

Unit 01 slapped Trunks into the farside of town , sending him crashing into the park.

Okay thats it! I'm going to end this once and for all! Trunks yelled as he stood up again.

Unit 01 and Trunks charged at each other with their fists in air.

AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Both clashed their fist at the same time creating a shockwave that broke the windows of nearby buildings.

But Trunks was no match for Unit 01'stremendous force and was struck back , and before Trunks could react,Unit 01 raised it's hand and swapped at Trunks throwing him into the ground.

It then did the most simplest thingit could do , it STOMPED on Trunks like a cockroach over and over.

Trunks was about to loose consciousness "I won't go down that….."

And with one last stomp, Trunks laid there unconscious.

The Eva , having defeated it's opponent , shut down completely...

**A medical chopper arrived shortly after, and picked up the pilots , and Trunks…..

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 9

**Deep Nerv science labs **

Commander Ikari watched the boy inside an LCL tube with several restrains holding him.

So what have you found out about him. Gendo asked DR. Akagi.

Well about his strange abilities we have found nothing. No implantations , no abnormal organs nothing. DR. Akagi said as she looked at her computer.

However he does seem to have some kind of teleapathic ability.

Now what's really strange is some sort of energy that he has within him that resembles an AT-field , only….

Only what. He said calmly but with a hint of anger.

Only it's a thousand times stronger than our strongest AT-fields.

How is this possible! This is ridiculous , you mean that he's stronger than any Angel we have ever faced! Gendo said putting his hands on her desk.

Sir , I wish to conduct a series of tests to see what he is capable of .

Very well you may do as you wish with him. Just make sure nothing happens to him understood. He said opening the door to leave.

One more thing Sir. Ritsuko said giving him some papers.

What is this. Is this a joke DR. Akagi? He said angrily.

No Sir, this are the results of his blood analysis.

He read the paper out loud with Fuyutzuki hearing .

**Specimen blood type analysis results**

Subject name- unknown

Species- unknown

Blood type- 40 human- 60 unknown

AT level – unable to calculate

What is the other half of his blood type ? Gendo asked.

We don't know Sir but he might have been genetically created by another organization like Rei Ayanami.

That is possible considering his hair color…..and what of his ship?

We have it quarantined for possible contamination.

So were did it come from? Fuyutzuki finally asked.

The satellite footage show that it just appeared out of nowhere in our atmosphere.

We suspect that the ship originated on Earth since it's computer language is japanese. But what we don't know is who created it since it has incredibly advanced technology.

Interrogate him once the tests are done.Gendo said

But Sir he could be too dangerous to interrogate. she said.

I don't think he is a threat to us.

How are you so sure? Fuyutzuki said.

Because before he attacked the Angel he spoke to Rei , and he did nothing to harm her.

He must have attacked the Angel in an attempt to rescue the Eva's . Ritsuko said.

And what about the battle with Unit 01? Fuyutzuki asked.

Simple self defense . Shesaid.

What of Rei? We will have to interrogate her too.

She is currently unable to come because of her injuries from the fight with Zeruel. Fuyutzuki said.

The same goes for the second and third.

Report anything you find. Gendo said as he left the room.

Yes Commander Ikari.

**One month later, Ritsuko was in her laboratory studying the boy .**

Trunks slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry woman sitting on her desk.

( Were am I ? Why does it smell like blood? )Trunks thought to himself.

( I'm naked!) he thought begining to cover himself.

Oh so your awake.Ritsuko said still looking at her computer.

Trunks tried to talk but all that came out were bubbles.

Don't try to talk, your inside a tube of LCL . Don't worry you won't drown. She said noticing that he was covering his mouth desperately.

( Can I trust you?) he said in his mind to Ritsuko.

Oh so you can talk telepathicaly...interesting.

( I asked you a question.)

Pushy aren't we,don't worry I won't molest you if thats what your thinking. She said chuckling.

( I fail to see the humor in that)

So your the serious type.What a shame.

( Let me go if you don't want your fish tank broken)

Go ahead we have plenty of LCL tubes lying around.

(What do you want from me?)

I just want you to run a few tests , nothing dangerous.

( All right, now let me go)

She pushes one of the computers buttons and the LCL tube starts to open.

Trunks falls on the floor naked still covering himself from the strange woman.

Here take this to stop your whining. She hands him a towel to cover himself.

"Thanks". He quickly grabs the towel and covers his bottom."What the hell is that stuff?"

It's LCL, a special kind of liquid that you can breath like oxigen.

How? And why does it smell like blood? Trunks said while sniffing his arm.

That doesn't matter right now... look at me, I'm talking to you naked and I don't even know your name?

My name is Trunks.

Pleased to meet you Trunks I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

Come on lets get you some fresh clothes.

**Trunks is following Ritsuko down a long hall , after a long walk they arrive at the infirmary and she hands him some hospital clothes.**

Were are my old clothes?

They were all ripped up from your fight with Unit 01.

Unit 01? He asked curioisly

Thats the giant robot who pummeled you to the ground.

You say it like it was some kind wrestling match. He said irritated.

I'll explain that to you later first the you have to take those tests.

**While their walking over to the tests room, Ritsuko introduces him to a dark purple haired woman with a red jacket.

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 10

_**

* * *

NERV Infirmary**_

Hey Misato, this is the super kid from last month , his name is Trunks.Risuko said to Misato.

Misato takes a long look at him , top to bottom , and notices the confused look on his face.

Well hello there Trunks I'm Misato Katsuragi . She said while giving a hearty smile to him.

Don't bother he's as cheery as a pebble. Ritsuko grumbled .

I heard that , where's my sword? He said with the classic DBZ look on his face.

Its in the test room with the other children. Ritsuko said while pointing at the door in front of them.

The other children? He asked

Yes they are the pilots of the three robots you saw. Ritsuko said.

Is the pilot of the purple one in there? Trunks said nervously .

Yes his name is Shinji Ikari you will recognize him instantly since he's the only male pilot .

I see. He said glaring at the door.

Now don't blame him for what happened he wasn't in control when that ocurred , it was Unit 01 who attacked you.

I know. He said shocking the two women.

How did you know? Ritsuko yelled.

Because it told me.

You can speak to the EVA's! Ritsuko yelled again.

Yes….there are people inside those things aren't there?. He said even more serious than before.

Ritsuko was left speechless as Trunks had found out a secret that few people in NERV know.( This is not good , if he can talk to the Eva's then he could find out our plans).

What are you talking about? Come on lets introduce you to the pilots. Ritsuko said quickly opening the door.

Trunks gave her a suspicious glare at her for not answering his question . Misato noticed .

_**Test room**_

Trunks looked at the room that looked more like a gym than a test room.

Trunks saw a red haired girl yelling at a brown haired boy , the boy was cowering in a corner while she kept yelling to him.

BAKA if you ever dare even think of touching me again I'll kill you were you stand understand!

I was just trying to help you with the weights and my hand slipped , I didn't mean to touch your chest. Shinji said with blood running down his jaw.

Okay guys brake it up we have somebody new in the group of freaks. Misato said separating the two.

HEY! Both of them yelled.

Asuka looked to Ritsuko and saw a purple haired boy standing next to her looking confused at the sight.

Oh my god that's him! "He's so handsome" she whispered to Misato.

I would stay away from him he's the kid from the battle you saw in the recordings. Misato whispered to Asuka.

WHAT! That's the super kid!.

My name is Trunks. He said with a vain in his forehead.

Careful don't want to make him angry and lose your head don't you. Ritsuko said while preparing the running test.

Yeah... right. She said nervously.

Shinji saw in close inspection the boy and was left speechless ( He… he… he's the kid in my dream , the one that was crying….. he's the same kid that got on the roof!)he thought with a shocked look on his face.

You must be Shinji Ikari right? Trunks said while picking up his sword from a bag.

( Oh no , he's going to kill me for attacking him with my EVA) he thought as he ran for the door.

Don't worry I won't kill you , I know it wasn't you who attacked me. He said while sheathing his sword on his back.

You mean your not angry? Shinji said calming down

Why should I be angry? It was a great fight.

We should be friends. Trunks said as he put up his arm to shake Shinji's.

Umm…o..okay. They both shook hands with a smile on their faces.

And I believe I haven't yet known your name miss.He said as he smiled to Asuka.

My na….name is Asuka Langley Soryu. She said nervously remembering the recordings showing how he killed the Angel like nothing.

You too , man what is it with you people , just because I killed a monster doesn't mean I'm a bad guy.

Well you did cut it to pieces with that sword your holding. Asuka said getting back to normal.

Suddenly the door opened and Rei entered the room with her school clothes.

Ayanami I didn't know you trained? Shinji spoke.

The commander wants me to be in good physical condition for piloting. She said uncaring.

Trunks who was speaking with Asuka at the moment saw her and yelled…

IT"S YOU! Trunks yelled pointing at her .

What about wondergirl? You know her? Asuka said glaring at Rei.

Yeah I know her! She was the first person I met when I got out of my ship!

That is right I met him when he landed in town in his ship.

Shinji and Asuka now both had a string of jealousy in their minds.

What do you mean by a ship? Shinji and Asuka said simultaneously.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Trunks arrived here on a ship from space that crashed on town.Ritsuko said writing something on her notebook.

WHAT! Misato , Shinji and Asuka yelled.

What the hell are you , an alien who crashed on Earth.? Asuka yelled at him.

I'm not an alien! And I didn't crash , I landed in that exact spot on purpose! He yelled to everyone.

Why did you land in that exact spot? Rei suddenly asked.

Was it because it was secluded with no people to see? She kept asking.

NO! if I wanted to land somewhere hidden I would have landed in the forest.

Then why did you land there in that exact moment I was passing?

Everyone just kept looking at a curious Rei and a pissed of Trunks.

I hope he doesn't hurt Rei. Shinji whispered to the others.

I hope so. Asuka said sarcastically.

Shut up you two , this is a plan of the commander to get information of him. Ritsuko said while typing every important information on a note book.

My father….he's tricking Trunks into telling information using Rei. Shinji whispered ( how could you father)

I landed there because I thought I found someone I was looking for.

You mean the "Goku" person you were asking me about?

No I was looking for the androids and the computer thought you were one!

Rei was left speechless with her eyes and mouth wide opened.

But my computer must have had a glitch because your human.

Rei dropped on the floor with her hands on her face crying.

What are you crying about! Why are you crying! He said lifting her up in the air with tears dropping down her face.

Trunks snapped and realizing that he had made her cry ,let her go.

REI! Are you all right. Shinji ran to Rei and comforted her in his arms.

Ikari? She said as she cried in his chest.

It's okay , I'm here. He said patting her back while glaring at Trunks.

I….I'm sorry Rei…Trunks said feeling guilty.

YOU BASTARD! Your a monster! Asuka yelled to him.

Come on Trunks it's time for your tests. Ritsuko said taking Trunks into another room.

Ikari.. Rei cried to Shinji.

Yes Rei?

**That computer did not have a glitch….

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The test room**_

Ritsuko pulls Trunks into the test room and closesthe door , but the room had a sound proof glass window that could see into the room were Rei was crying.

He saw as Rei ran out the door with her hands on her face. And Shinji looking at him with his fists closed , mouthing the words "bastard" as if he knew that Trunks was watching.

Trunks you have to be careful around Rei she's not like….other people. Ritsuko scolded Trunks.

I'm sorry. But why did she cry ? All I said is that my computer mistook her for an android.

It reminded her of her past….just so you know , Rei has never cried before in her life. You must have really hurt her.

What do you mean her past?

Well she never had a mother or a father to love her. So she from a very young age isolated herself from the world.

Why did you enjoy watching her cry? Trunks asked seriously.

Ritsuko dropped her notebook in shock to his question.

I saw your smile , I could sense your enjoyment when I grabbed her.

What did she do to you that you would enjoy watching her suffer.

Asuka and Shinji were watching the conversation from the other room.

What did Trunks say to Dr. Akagi that made her so nervous? Asuka asked to Shinji .

Probably bringing more pain to people , he seems to excel at that , he's like you said , a monster. Shinji said with his eyes red from anger.

Shinji…Asuka whispered to herself as she saw Shinji with such rage.

What did she do to you that you hate her so much!.

She took something from me.

What did she take from you that you hate her so much!

My life.

Shall we begin the tests now Trunks. She said glaring at Trunks with pure hate.

Very well I'll find out myself with this organization is really up to.

First test , the speed test .Ritsuko said quickly .

Changing the subject? All right.

Trunks was put in a running machine." Put it in max speed" He said.

You could fall and break your neck at that speed. You have to be as fast as a car to keep up.

Just do it. He said while doing push ups with one finger.

All right (sigh)I better prepare the medic box.

Uummm Asuka why is Ritsuko waving at us?

I think she wants us to come in.

Why? to see that bastard gloat over his super powers.

Oh we better see what she wants. Asuka said as she opened the door.

When they entered the room Ritsuko was with her jaw on the floor " Never…mind"

Both Shinji and Asuka had eyes the size of diner plates as Trunks ran in the machine at 100 mph.

I50 mph , 200 mph ,300 mph… Trunks kept running until the machine blew up.

What's the next test? That was way too easy.

U..umm….th…the next test is the agility test.

Okay what do I have to do?

The test was actually to try and grab a rope that passed in front of you really fast ,and of course Trunks grabbed it every time.

What's next ?

The strength test. You have to punch the bag as hard as you can.

Okay you mean that one over there in the corner.

Yeah ,go ahead and punch it. Ritsuko said covering her ears .

Trunks stood in front of thesand bagand literally ,in the blink of an eye it was sent crashing through the wall.

Shinji and Asuka almost cracked the floor with their jaws.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! Ritsuko yelled to Trunks.

I can't tell you that.

Everyone's curiosity was struck and started to examine him for anything irregular.

There's no way your human! Nobody in the world has such strength. Asuka yelled to him.

I just can't tell you. He said looking the other way.

Who are your parents? Shinji asked surprised of his determination to not tell them what he was.

My….parents?…..mother . he whispered to himself as a tear dropped down his face.

Everyone heard him say "mother" and then saw him start to cry.

Shinji , Asuka and Ritsuko were all reminded of their mothers , then they heard Trunks whisper something else...

**I've…..failed….I've let you die…..just like Gohan….. **


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

In an office in NERV HQ**

It seems this boy has a troubled past like the other children . Gendo said while watching everything that happened in the test room.

What are you thinking Ikari? Fuyutzuki said .

I was thinking that we make him a pilot.

I think that having him fight bare handed is much more efficient than piloting an EVA . Fuyutzuki said while watching the recorded battle with Unit 01.

I agree , that's why I have already classified him as the sixth child.

The sixth?

Yes the fifth child is living somewhere else until he is needed , witch will be soon.

Will this boy affect our plans in any way? Fuyutzuki said to the commander.

No , on the opposite he will speed things up due to his abilities.

**At that moment one of the scientists entered the room**

Commander Ikari we have new information regarding the ship.

Really , what have you found out? Gendo asked the scientist

Sir I warn you that the information I'm about to tell you may affect the Instrumentality project.

I understand , proceed.

We were able to engage the ship's computers online.

And what did you find out?

We have found a trademark logo of another company inside the ship's main screen. It said "Property of Capsule Corporations".

I've never heard of this corporation , what else did you find.

We found out the ship's use and purpose.

So what does the ship do?

It's no ship Sir…..it's a Time machine.

The commander flinched slightly .

A….Time machine….but that's not possible! How could someone create a Time machine? Fuyutzuki said looking for a reaction from the commander.

But it seems that it is not from this reality's time line .

Are you saying that this boy came from another universe.

Yes Sir .

And what proof do you have of this.

We recovered a world map inside the Time machine and a picture.

Let me see the map.

The scientist hands the map over to the commander who almost rips it off his hand.

What is this? This map says that this is Earth , yet the biography is completely different.

And the picture Sir here it is.

He grabs the picture and sees a young Trunks with an older looking woman with blue hair and a man with spiked up black hair.

For the first time in many years he was left without words…

It wasn't the persons in the picture what surprised him, but what was behind them. There was a futuristic looking city with tubes connecting the buildings, and hover cars flying above the city , and a pterodactyl flying in the horizon.

Commander? Are you all right? Fuyutzuki whispered to him.

Can you get the machine to work? He finally said still looking at the picture.

Sir there's also a message in the back of the picture.

He turned the picture and read the message out loud.

_To Trunks my dear son_

_Trunks know this, no matter what happens to us , no matter what_

_happens to the world,even if the world around you crumbles _

_and you are left in the darkness alone, know that we will always _

_be with you in your heart and in your soul , nothing will ever _

_separate us. No matter what happens don't let it keep you down_

_maybe I won't be with you in your new life, but as long as you _

_never forget the good times we will always be together._

_we love you honey and we'll always love you_

_From your loving mom and _

_Dad: Bulma and Vegeta._

...Thank you for the information….and what of the time machine? Gendo said weakly.

We can't make it work because it needs a pass code.

Tell Trunks to come here immediately , we need that code.

Yes Sir

He opened the door and left

As the scientist was walking out the door he saw Rei with tears dropping down her face.

She tried to get away but the commander noticed her.

REI AYANAMI AND TRUNKS! Report to the Commander for interrogation.

Rei entered the room trying to hide her tears from the commander .

( Trunks what have you been through?) She thought to herself.

Shortly after Trunks arrived at the commanders office.

He noticed Rei standing in front of the commanders desk.

( Poor girl , I wonder what her past was like?) He thought as he entered the room.

The door closed behind them locking them inside with the commander.

Rei everything you will hear in this room must never come out is that understood.

Understood Commander Ikari.

( Commander Ikari? Is he a relative of Shinji?)

And that goes for you too Trunks am I clear.

Yeah , clear.

Know that this interrogation will not be recorded in the MAGI system ,so you are free to speak your mind.

Rei the only reason you are here is to be witness to the interrogation.

Yes Sir.

Let's commence with the first question.

Is your name really Trunks?

Yes.

And what about your second name?

I don't have a second name.

I see.

Where did you come from?

West city.

This city does not exist . Now tell me where did you come from?

I told you I live in West City.

And why can't I find it in files.

Because…

Because what.

Because it's not on that map.

Oh and in what map is it in?

It's in another ….

It's in this map isn't it? Gendo said as he shows him the map ofDBZ world.

That map has no use. Trunks said looking at the map.

And why is that?

Because that's the map of my world , not this one.

So you admit that your not from this world.

Yes

Tell me what is your planet's name?

Earth.

What! But how can it be possible for two planets to share the same name?

That's because it's not another planet…. .it's another reality.

So how is this reality of yours?

It's very different from this one.

What , you mean the advanced city's and flying cars.

How did you know? Trunks said surprised.

I saw it in this picture. He showed Trunks the picture.

Here Rei I know you want to see it closer , I saw how you looked at it in curiosity.

Yes I do wish to see the picture closer.

She grabbed the picture and observed it's details.

Do you notice something different Rei?

Yes I suggest that the two persons with Trunks are his parents. And that the city behind is more advanced than any in this world. And the prehistoric creatures in existence.

The prehistoric creatures signify that first impact never happened.

That is right Rei but that's not what I was talking about?

What is the difference between this picture and this world?

That there is happiness, that everyone is carefree.

That's right in the picture Trunks, I've noticed that your younger and happier , and then I look at you older and full pain.

What's your point here? Trunks asked confused.

What happened to take away all that happiness?

**They appeared…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

They appeared……**

As Trunks whispered this to the commander…..Rei arched an eye brow.

Who appeared? Gendo asked.

The evil that destroyed my world.

What evil? Stop talking in riddles and tell me what happened! Gendo said punching his desk

The androids happened…..

( Androids? Is that why he came here?)Rei thought

**Flashback **

_I landed there because I thought I found someone I was looking for._

_You mean the "Goku" person you were asking me about ?_

_No! I was looking for the androids and the computer thought you were one._

**End flashback **

Is that why you came here? To look for this androids you speak of ?

No , I wasn't even supposed to be here.

Your saying that you arrived in our world by mistake ?

Yes , but when I got here , I thought that "Rei" was one of them.

And why is that? Rei suddenly spoke.

Because I sensed something inhuman close…..and when I saw you acting suspiciously…..

You thought I was one of those androids.

Yes…..I was just about to attack you until you spoke.

You mean that if I had not talked to you…..you would have killed me?

No , It was the way you spoke that stopped me……so full of…..pain.

Gendo noticed how Rei jumped and her eyes widened ( Rei , full of pain ? is it because of me?)

Tell me Trunks . What was your past like ? What led to you having to travel time to stop this androids? Gendo asked sitting back to listen.

I'll try to tell you……but it will bring back too much memories.

**It all began way before I was even born…….**

In my world , the Earth was protected by the Z warriors.

They were all powerful and noble warriors , that fought constantly to protect Earth from being conquered , destroyed , and alien invasions.

The most powerful of the Z fighters was Goku.

He was the one you asked me about right? Rei asked.

Yes….

Carry on. Gendo said as he drank glass of water.

One of the most gruesome battles was when the Saiyans arrived on Earth.

It was in this fight that Goku was killed .

But if this Goku was killed ? Why were asking me about him?

Because he was later brought back to life with the Dragon balls.

Gendo eyes lit up at that those words.

What do you mean he was brought back to life ? he almost yelled.

Well you see in my world there are magical gems called Dragon Balls. There are seven of them scattered around the world.

Gendo and Rei just kept listening closely.

When somebody gathers all seven Dragon Balls , he or she can summon the great dragon Shenron.

Is this some myth you people have in your world ?

Oh no , Shenron is very much real. When somebody summons Shenron they are given two wishes. This wiches can be anything the person desires.

This wishes can bring people back from….death ? Gendo said very interested in the subject.

Yes , and not just that , many evil beings have wanted them for control of the world , ultimate power , even eternal life. You can wish for just about anything.

And your saying the source of this wishes is magic?

Yes, and I don't care if you don't believe me.

We have even tried to turn the androids human , but it seems that this is one of the few wishes that Shenron cannot grant.

I see , so this dragons powers are limited. Gendo said disappointed.

Yes , but the only times I've been told that it failed was , turning people human and reviving people when they already have been revived before.

So other than that , you can wish for anything you want? Gendo said with hope.

If your planning on using them , then forget it because in my world they don't exist anymore.

How do you know that their not just scattered across the world?

Because the Dragon Balls were created by an alien named Picollo , and if he died ,the Dragon Balls would disappear forever.

My mother Bulma created the "Dragon radar" that could detect them from any part of the world . The day Picollo died , they disappeared from our scanners.

Piccolo was killed by the androids.

I see…..so there is no way to find them again , even with this radar. Gendo said disappointed again.

The radar is currently inside my ship protected by a pass code that turns the ship on.

And you know this pass code right?

Yeah , but I won't tell you if that's what you want.

I have my own ways of getting what I want.

I'll tell you the pass code , but you have to let me tell you the whole story to understand.

Okay carry on.

Rei was also listening , and was having her own thoughts about this.

( The commander wants to use this Dragon Balls to wish his wife back to life. This could mean that third impact does not have to occur. Trunks may have just saved humanity.) Rei let out a faint smile.

As I was saying…..Goku was revived to fight the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta .

This Saiyans were aliens?

Yes , but they looked exactly like humans except they had primate tails.

The Z warriors eventually won the fight with the Saiyans. Nappa was killed while Vegeta retreated at the end.

However, some of the Z fighters were killed including Piccolo. So they decided to go to planet Namek , the home world of Piccolo , were the original Dragon Balls were.

There Goku , his son Gohan and his best friend Krillin were sent to find them.

They had to team up with Vegeta in order to defeat Frieza. He was the one who exterminated the Saiyans.

The only Saiyans left were Goku , Vegeta and Gohan who was half Saiyan.

In the middle of the battle , Piccolo was revived with the namekian Dragon Balls.

This made it so that the Earth Dragon balls existed right?Gendo interrupted.

Yes , anyway in the battle Frieza killed Vegeta and Krillin , triggering a burst of rage within Goku.

With this burst of rage , Goku was able to reach the legendary level of"Super Saiyan" and defeated Frieza .

Super Saiyan?

Yes , it's the legendary stage that alters a Saiyans powers beyond their normal limitations.

However , Goku was not able to save planet Namek , and had to stay back while his friends escaped Namek when it blew up.

Goku died when the planet blew up ?

No , he escaped before the explosion could occurre.

Shortly after , Vegeta , and everyone who had died in the pastbattles were brought back to life.

The Dragon told everyone that Goku was still alive and that he would come to Earth within one year.

Vegeta decided to live on Earth , to wait for Goku's return , so that he could fight him.

Trunks , I want to ask you something. Rei suddenly said.

Sure , what is it.

Is Vegeta your father?

Yes he is, how did you know?

He is in this picture with you and your mother , I assumed that he was your father.

Then does that mean that you are half Saiyan?

Yes , my mother was human and my father was a Saiyan .

As I was saying…..one year later Frieza appeared on Earth for his revenge. He was stopped quickly by the return of Goku.

My mothers plans were to send me into that day that Goku arrived.

So your real reason to travel time was to stop Frieza? Gendo asked while standing .

No. The reason I wanted to travel back in time was to warn them of the androids that would appear in three years , and to give Goku a medicine for heart attacks.

So that is why you wanted to come back in time ? To stop Goku from having a heart attack , and warn the others of the androids ?

Yes , but I'm afraid that there was an error and I ended up here.

That means that Goku will still die and the others won't be ready for the androids.

I was born the same year the androids awake.

How many androids were there ?

Two of them , they had the appearance of two teenagers. They were twins.

One was a female named android 18 and the other was a male named android 17

So what was so horrible about them?

They had unlimited power and were already powerful enough to destroy entire city's like nothing.

Picollo was the first one to fall to their might.

Soon the others were slowly killed one by one.

And since Goku couldn't be revived to help them , they didn't stand a chance.

My father was killed when I was too young to remember.

The only ones that managed to survive was Gohan and me.

For years all of humanity lived hiding in ruins , in vain , since they were all found easily by the androids.

( How could they live like that , hiding , waiting for their imminent death , and Trunks had to grow up in that world?) Rei thought as she heard Trunks past.

Gohan trained me and told me everything I have told you until now.

One day they arrived in our city and Gohan was forced to fight them…..

I wanted to help him but he wouldn't let me…… (He starts to break down into tears.)

He had lost his arm the last time he fought them and I wasn't sure if he could make it.

He said…… he said he would be all right ……but I insisted in coming.

When I turned to go to fight them…..he knocked me out……

When I woke up ,it was raining hard…..and Gohan was nowhere in sight.

The city was completely destroyed. Nothing was left alive and I thought of the worst.

I couldn't find the androids anywhere……. (he wipes the tears of his face)

They…..they killed him……

THOSE BASTARDS KILLED GOHAN! He screams as he starts to glow and the whole building starts to shake.

Rei falls on the floor unable to keep her balance.

What is this , an earthquake? Gendo yells holding on to his desk for support.

I HATE THEM!

Commander what's happening to him? Why is he glowing.

AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

A blinding light emits from Trunks causing Rei and Gendo to shield their eyes with their hands.

Trunks? Rei asks as the light clears up.

What the hell happened to you? Gendo yells as he sees that Trunks hair is spiked and golden colored with a golden aurora all around his body.

Ironically , Gohan's death was what triggered my transformation. Trunks says calming down.

**THIS IS THE FORM OF A SUPER SAIYAN!

* * *

**


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

Meanwhile in Misato's apartment**

The quake was felt all over Tokio-3 , many people ran for shelter thinking it was Angel attack.

Misato what's going on? Shinji screamed from the kitchen burning himself on the stove.

OUCH!

It must be an Angel attack! Asuka yelled running out the door.

Asuka wait! The building could collapse! Misato screamed holding Asuka.

Let me go Misato! We have to get to NERV!

SHINJI! Were the hell do you think your doing!

Shinji ran by them and got outside while Misato was busy holding Asuka.

Shinji get back inside! It's not safe!

But Misato , I don't hear the alarms! And there's nothing happening in the city! He yelled looking into the horizon.

Maybe it's just a regular earthquake!... And let me go Misato!

All right already just stop kicking so hard , you almost broke my leg!

The three of them saw that the area of Geo front was shaking more violently than the others.

This is no earthquake! Something's happening down at NERV!

**In NERV HQ , everyone was panicking trying to figure out what was happening.**

What the hell is going on! Ritsuko yelled to the staff.

The scanners are going crazy! Maya screamed .

There's a massive wave pattern reading that's causing the entire city to shake!

What type is iiiiiitt? Ristuko yelled falling down on the floor.

Wave pattern is…..GOD I don't know what it is!

What do you mean you don't know what it is?

It's a level that's beyond the charts!

Where is it coming from?

It's coming from the COMMANDERS OFFICE!

It must be Trunks! Quick , tell the guards to break down the door!

Ritsuko ran with three guards to the commanders office. When they arrived at the commanders front door they heard Trunks scream.

AAAAAAHHHHH!

What's that light coming from the room? One of the guards yelled in terror.

Who cares! Just break down the door before something happens! She screamed shooting at the door.

When they managed to open the door , they just stood there not believing what their eyes were seeing.

Rei and the commander were hiding behind the desk in fear while Trunks was floating in his Super Saiyan form.

AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Shoot him down! Ritsuko pointed to the guards.

No , wait! The commander yelled from behind his desk.

Shoot him NOW!

The guards started to fired every last bullet at Trunks.

Rei turned away when she heard the gunshots firing all out at Trunks.

The guards couldn't believe what they were seeing. The bullets hit Trunks directly but all of them ricocheted of into the walls.

KEEP FIRING! Screamed the doctor firing her own gun at Trunks.

Rei was whimpering behind the commanders desk as the shots kept coming. One of the bullets ricocheted into the desk and hit Rei on the shoulder , making her scream in pain.

The gun fire stopped and the only thing that was heard was Ritsuko gasp and a body falling on the floor.

No…Rei whispered to herself.

She looked up and saw the commander with a shocked face , something she thought she would never see.

How….how can you still be alive? The commander shuttered.

Rei's eyes widened when she looked from the corner of the desk , and saw that Trunks hair was back to normal , and that he was standing without even a scratch.

That's impossible! We hit you at blank range , and your didn't even flinch! Ritsuko said standing next to a dead guard.

From what I see , all you managed to do was get one of your guards killed. Trunks said looking guilty.

Dr. Akagi! Why did you take such drastic course of action? The commander yelled at her.

I…..I thought that he was going to hurt you…..I saw you and Rei hiding and I thought….

Thought what! That he was going to kill us!

I…..

Trunks here was just showing us his abilities.

But Sir , the whole city was trembling.

That is no reason to act so rashly and get a man killed!

I'm sorry , it's all my fault. Trunks said leaving the room.

Dr. Akagi…..because of your irresponsible actions , and causing the death of a man , you are to remain in custody until further notice.

But Sir….

You will do as you are told , unless you want a death sentence on yourself!

Yes Sir….

Two guards came in and handcuffed her and took her into the cells.

Rei.

Yes Commander Ikari? She said standing up from his desk.

Go down into the infirmary and get that wound looked at.

Yes Sir….

Rei...remember , don't tell anyone what happened here.

Yes...Sir...( With that she left the room and headed into the infirmary)

( Rei feared that Trunks would die? Since when does she show emotions?) he tought to himself.

I wouldn't blame her , even I was scared for a moment there...

Whait! he never told me the pass code!...

( Yui, it seems I have found a way to get you back without Third impact , Shinji I'm sorry...)

**Deep inside NERV laboratories, one of the scientists discovers a hidden message inside the Time machine...

* * *

**


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

In Gendo's office a scientist quickly runs into the room……**

Gendo notices the scientist who enters the room running ,trying to catch his breath.

What is it Dr?

We've……we've found a…..piece of paper…..hidden inside…..inside the time machine……Sir . He says while trying to catch his breath.

And what of this paper?

It's the pass code…..to turn on the time machine.

And did it work?

Yes Sir….the Time machine is…..fully operational.

Did you find anything peculiar?

Yes , we found an object that the computer dubbed " Dragon radar" . I have it right here. He pulls out a round machine from his pocket and hands it over to Gendo.

He spots a large button on top of the radar and pushes it , turning on the radar with a beep.

Interesting , so this is the Dragon radar.

The radar read " No dragon balls detected" in the bottom screen.

( So Trunks was telling the truth. ) he thinks to himself.

And what of the Time machine?

All of its systems are on and running Sir.

Can we use it right now? He said almost jumping from his chair.

No Sir , it seems that we need someone who knows how to navigate it.

Like Trunks?

Yes Sir , but he doesn't want to cooperate.

Why not?

He says that it is too dangerous.

Tell him to come here inm….

"I'm here". Trunks suddenly comes into the room.

Why don't you want to navigate the Time machine? He quickly says.

Because there could be another error , there is a high chance that I would end up in a black hole.

And how do you know that?

My mother was the one that organized the time machine to go to that exact timeline…..and because of one little miscalculation I ended up here.

So what's your point?

Imagine what would happen if I just entered the time stream blindly. The chances of appearing in the exact millisecond and the exact dimension are one in billions.

The only chance that I could know were to go is if I was able to talk with my mother…..and she's probably already…….(he's not able to say the last word)

Gendo's heart feels like it was stabbed as his dreams shatter.

And what if…. we somehow traced the ships last position and contact your mother?

And how are you going to do that? You need some kind of super computer to achieve that.

Don't underestimate the power of NERV. We'll use the MAGI system.

You mean…..there's a way that I can still complete my mission! Trunks says as his hopes lit up.

Yes , do we have a deal?

Hell yeah we have a deal!

**Both of them shake hands as the deal to save both worlds takes place**.

**Deep down in SEELE , nine stone monoliths are furious.**

One of the monoliths lights up .

This is unacceptable , this boy is ruining our plans for third impact!

Yes , now that Gendo has this "time machine" he has no use for third impact.

We must destroy it before everything we've worked for is ruined.

I am most interested in this "Dragon Balls"

Yes , if we use them we can wish for third impact to happen instantaneously.

We can cause third impact without them , we need to destroy the time machine as soon as possible.

And what of this boy? Even if we destroy the time machine , he might still be able to stop third impact.

No , with his abilities , they will kill the Angels even faster, thus speeding up the process.

Then all is going according to plan.

Yes , nothing from this world or the next can stop humanity's unification.

**The next day in the Katsuragi residence…**

It was morning and Shinji had just woken up to make breakfast.

Hey Asuka , Misato breakfast is ready!

Nobody answers.

Guys! He yells.

PIPE DOWN BAKA! Asuka screams while opening her door.

I heard you the first time.

Good morning Asuka , did you sleep well after the earthquake?

Yeah what do you care. What did you make?

I made bacon , eggs and ham.

Mmmm smells good! She drools over her pajamas.

Yeah sit down I'll serve you in minute.

He gives Asuka her plate and she starts devouring it like she had never ate before.

Wow! Guess you were really hungry. He says as he starts to eat his own breakfast.

Shinji notices that Misato hasn't woken up yet.

Hey Asuka , were is Misato?

Yeah , she was called around five in the morning and left to NERV. She sounded rather annoyed . She says while eating her breakfast.

Really? I didn't hear the car starting?

That's because you snore like a wild bore.

I don't snore!

Oh yes you do, I can hear you when I go to the bathroom at night.

What do you do? You stop in front of my door to listen?

No! You snore so loud that's sometimes I can even hear it in my room. She yells at him spitting food in his face.

Don't talk with your mouth full.

WHY YOU!

The door rings all of a sudden saving Shinji from Asuka's beating.

That must be Misato right now. Shinji says running to the door from Asuka.

He opens the door and is met by an angry Misato.

Umm what's wrong Misato? He asks.

Do you want to know what's wrong! She points behind her." That's what's wrong!

Shinji looks behind Misato and sees Trunks with a bag over his shoulder.

Misato don't tell me Trunks is staying over here tonight? He says loudly.

Not staying here , he's going to be living here from now on! She yells angrily.

WHAT! Asuka screams looking at Trunks entering the apartment.

You've got to be joking! There's no way I'm living here with him! She says.

I'm afraid so. What do they think this is, a daycare center? Misato says closing the door.

And where is he going to sleep? Shinji asks afraid of the answer.

He's going to sleep with you in your room.

No way! After what he did to Rei! There's no way I'm going to sleep in the same room as him. He pointed at Trunks who was already putting his stuff in his room.

Shinji , I have some things to explain to you about what happened. Trunks said looking sorry for himself.

Don't call me Shinji! I'm not your friend!

Then I'll explain later. Now I have to go to do something with the commander.

What the hell do you have with my father!

He's your father! I thought it was weird that he was also named Ikari but I didn't think he was your father.

I HATE HIM! He's brought me nothing but pain! Shinji screamed at Trunks.

Shi…Ikari , your father is not the man you think he is. He is a good man , you should be proud you even have a father.

He left everyone confused at his words and left.

What did he mean by that? Maybe I do need some explanation.

**Trunks left to begin the plan he had with the commander.

* * *

**


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

Trunks arrives at the room were they had his time machine.**

He opens the giant steel door and sees dozens of scientists in computers , and Ritsuko in one of them.

Ritsuko gives Trunks a death glare as he enters the room.

Ah Trunks your here , come on we can't begin the process without you. Gendo welcomes him.

Yeah lets begin. Trunks says.

He looks next to Gendo, and sees that Rei is there with a bandage on her shoulder.

Rei! What happened to your shoulder?

One of the bullets in the office jumped of you and hit me by mistake.

This is all my fault .

Do not blame yourself Trunks , it was Dr. Akagi that ordered the attack. She says while looking at Dr .Akagi down in the controls

Speaking about Dr. Akagi? Why is she here? Wasn't she arrested for attacking me?

Yes , but we needed the best minds for this plan to work , so we released her. Gendo said .

Let's begin the process. He says.

Okay Trunks get inside the ship.

Okay.

He climbs unto the ship , types in the password and the ships lights turn on.

"Time machine engaged".

Begin the connection between the Time machine's computer and the MAGI system.

Everyone starts typing into the controls.

"Connection complete , the MAGI system is fully integrated into the time machine."

Trace the last known coordinates of the ship. The commander states.

"Tracing last known coordinates through the time stream".

After three minutes the computers read " No destination found"

What's wrong ? Gendo asks Trunks who was pushing buttons all over his ship.

It seems the transmission was lost in the time stream . I'll try it again.

We have to keep trying. Rei watched over and over as the transmissions were lost.

**After thirty minutes of failed transmissions Trunks and Gendo were beginning to lose hope.**

DAMN IT! It just won't work! The time stream is to huge for the transmissions to find anything. Trunks yelled annoyed.

Try it again. Gendo insisted.

Trunks sent another transmission and crossed his fingers hoping it would work.

"No destination found"

That's it everyone , abort the project , this is obviously not going to work. Gendo said disappointed .

Rei watched as Trunks and Gendo's hopes were broken.

"Incoming transmission" The computer read out suddenly.

WHAT! Somebody is contacting US! Gendo yelled suddenly.

It's coming from my world! It worked! Trunks yelled in joy as he pressed the button.

Everyone's smiles faded as the screens lit up and showed…..

"Hello , hello is anybody there , is somebody trying to contact me?

Another Trunks? Gendo said to himself.

Both Trunks looked at each other on the screen and were both speechless.

Your ME! Both said at the same time.

Are you from another reality? The current Trunks said to the screens Trunks.

Well I guess I am huh?

Please tell Bulma to send a path , to go into the past and stop the androids.

What are you talking about ? I already went to the past and gave Goku the medicine. The other Trunks said.

WHAT! You mean that in your reality you stopped Goku from dying?

No….. he said sadly.

But you said you gave the medicine to Goku? Did the androids kill him anyway?

No , Goku stopped the Androids and saved the world…..but…..

But what? The current Trunks yelled.

But that only saved that reality , not mine…..my reality is still the same...mother knew this already….. The other Trunks said sadly.

You mean that mother sent me here so that I could escape that world?

No , she sent you there so that you would be trained by father , so that you would be strong enough to defeat the androids….I killed the androids last year.

You mean that I was just supposed to go to the past to become stronger?

And is mother….alive when I come back? He said weakly.

Yes she is , and humanity unites into one country with mother as it's president.

So everything will be all right?

No…. the other Trunks said sadly'

A new android has appeared , even stronger than the others.

Everyone looked at Trunks who realized that no matter what he does he's still doomed.

He…..IT has killed all life on Earth….I'm the only one left….

What do you mean "IT"?

It's name is…."Cell" and it has absorbed every living being on Earth.

I was the one that sent you into that dimension…..

Trunks eyes widened and he couldn't even breath at what he heard.

You were the one who sent me here? Why?

Because no matter what you did, you were always doomed from the start….so I sent you there so that you could live in peace….( he starts coughing blood)

Your hurt!

For me only a few minutes have passed since I sent you there…..while for you A whole month has passed…..

Why did you send me here? He says with tears in his eyes.

Because I didn't want to suffer my fate…..

Everyone looks behind the other Trunks and all gasp as they see glowing eyes in the darkness.

Look out! Trunks screams at his other self.

A scorpion like tails impales the other Trunks in the back and starts sucking the life out of him.

Rei watches in horror as all that is left of the other Trunks are empty clothes.

Gendo lets out a gasp as the creature reveals itself to be an insect like creature looking straight into Trunks eyes.

Hello Trunks , I am Cell. The creatures says with a raspy voice.

What the hell did you do to him! Trunks yells at Cell.

I absorbed his life energy , just like I'll do to you.

What do you mean by that!

"I'm coming for you Trunks". He disappears into the darkness laughing a horrible laugh as the sound of a ship taking off ends the transmission.

Everyone was left horrified at his last words.

The computers lits up reading " Incoming Object"

Oh god it's coming here isn't it! Ritsuko yells at the commander.

Yes , it is. It must have used our transmissions to pinpoint our location. He says .

He knew….Trunks suddenly says.

What did he know? you mean Cell? Gendo asked him.

My other self knew that Cell was behind him……

**He let him kill him……

* * *

**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

Back at Misato's house , everyone waited for Trunks arrival….**

It was nighttime and Shinji , Asuka and Misato were watching TV , but Shinji wasn't really paying attention to the show , but thinking what Trunks had told him.

(When is he coming back ? I need some explanation about him.) he thought looking at the door.

Don't worry Shinji. I'm sure that when he gets back he'll explain everything. Misato said patting Shinji on the back

Yeah Shinji it's not like he's the saddest kid around here. That's wondergirl's

Place.

We all have our dark past….but I think Trunks has gone through something we would never imagine. Misato said making everybody remember their pasts.

Misato who was abandoned at second impact and was left speechless for two years.

Asuka whose mother abandoned her for a doll and then hanged herself.

Shinji who was abandoned by his father when his mother died.

All of them had a horrible past to tell.

They were brought back from their thoughts when the door rang.

I'll get it! Shinji stood up and opened the door.

When Shinji opened the door he almost screamed at the sight.

REI ? He saw Rei holding on to Trunks arm , this hit Shinji with a feeling he had never felt before…..jealousy

Rei I didn't know you and Trunks were…..

Commander Ikari ordered me to accompany Trunks home and hold on to him since he was unable to do so himself. She said correcting his thought.

What do you mean he was unable to do so himself ? He saw the lifeless look Trunks had and sort of knew what she meant.

So you two are not a…..couple ?

No , I simply accompanied him home so that he would not do anything he would regret.

Ummm….okay come on in.

Asuka and Misato's jaw dropped when they saw Rei enter holding on to Trunks.

I didn't know wondergirl had it in her.

Misato saw Trunks face and realized what was really happening.

Rei had to almost force Trunks into sitting down on the table to eat.

Asuka sat in front of them and was just about to tease them. Until she saw his face and how Rei tried to get him to sit down.

Shinji what's up with Trunks? Misato whispered to him.

I don't know? Rei said she had to walk him home because he couldn't do it himself.

What happened to him that left him like that ?

Father must have said something to him.

Asuka was still staring at Trunks wondering why he was like that.

Wondergirl what happened to him ? She then noticed how Rei jumped when she asked that.

He…..we saw something that was not meant to be seen. Rei said a little nervous.

What did you two see ?

Not just us , all of NERV .

Misato and Shinji sat down to listen.

What did you see? Asked a concerned Misato.

We…..don't know…. . Rei said confused.

Was it that horrible ? Shinji asked.

Yes…..

Well what did you see ?

I can't explain it….it's complicated.

Trunks is the one that can explain everything…..but in his current state.

Rei why did you walk Trunks home ? Why didn't one of the guards transport him on a car? Shinji asked quietly.

Because I wanted to walk Trunks home personally.

I wanted to comfort him after what he had experienced. And it felt nice holding on to him. She said while giving a slight smile.

Shinji almost fell back on his table witch was almost impossible since it was so low.

Ikari .

y…yes Rei.

Can you imagine seeing yourself ? Not a mirror , but actually seeing yourself and to speak to him , and him to speak to you back ?

I….. he was interrupted quickly by Rei

To hear yourself say to you that everything you worked for so hard was in vain.

To be told that no matter how hard you fought to get to your goal , you were doomed from the start.

And then to see yourself die in front of your very eyes.

This is what Trunks saw….he saw himself die in front of him.

Trunks began to cry silently in front of everyone.

But how did Trunks see himself die ?

He saw his future self die , he told him that all he went through was for nothing.

His future self ?

Only Trunks can explain that. It is getting late , make sure that Trunks eats something , he hasn't eaten since he arrived here. She opened the door and left.

He hasn't eaten for a whole month ! Misato yelled.

Asuka get him something to eat before he starves to death.!

Right……( she runs into the kitchen with Shinji and they start making all of the instant noodles they can find.)

Misato stayed with Trunks who was crying the whole time.

(What could have happened to him ?)

After ten minutes of running around the kitchen , Shinji and Asuka walked in with a whole mountain of instant food.

Here you go Trunks , eat up. But he didn't even look at the food.

Trunks snap out of it were your friends now , we don't want you to die of hunger. Asuka said waving her hand in front of Trunks.

What's the use ,I'm going to die anyway. Trunks said down at his feet.

And so am I one day , and you don't see me complaining about it. Asuka yelled at him.

Because of me , that day may be closer than you think….. He said looking at her.

All three of them dropped their spoons in what he said.

You mean the Angels ? We can beat them no problem. Misato said confident.

No , not the Angels…..something worse….

Trunks you have to let go of your past and stop blaming yourself.( Just like….me) Shinji thought.

Shinji…..I'm sorry…..I'll tell you everything…..but you won't like it.

That's okay were ready we've been through a lot of stuff ourselves. Asuka said patting Trunks inback.

First of all I have to tell you that I'm not from this world , but from another reality were the Angels never existed.

Okay I see that this going to be long. Asuka said.

**It all began way before I was even born…….**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

After a long explanation about Trunks past….**

…….when I woke up , it was raining hard……and Gohan was nowhere in sight…..

Shinji shuttered every time Trunks mentioned Gohan's name remembering his dream.

The city was completely destroyed . And nothing was left alive….

When I found Gohan…..the androids had already killed him…..along with the entire city's population….

( That's the part that he started to glow and then….. I woke up)

It was Gohan's death that triggered my transformation.

What transformation ? Misato asked.

My transformation into a Super Saiyan.

Like Goku did when his friends were killed ?. Asuka said listening to his incredible story.

Exactly , anyway , my mother and me had a plan…..to build a time machine to go into the past and stop Goku from dying. But what I didn't know was that my mother had other plans for me.

It took us a whole year to finally complete the time machine.

Trunks , you have to know something …..Shinji grabbed his shoulder.

Asuka and Misato looked at each other , they knew what he was about to say.

I had a dream about you…

Uuummm okay . Shinji just so you know , I'm not gay .

NO! It wasn't like that!

I mean I had a dream about how Gohan died…..

You saw Gohan die!

Yes , I saw how the androids followed him through the city……and killed him….

You saw how they killed him….

And then I saw….you crying , and then how you started to turn into a Super Saiyan.

Then you know how painful it was for me….

Yes , but how is it possible ? I had that dream the night before you arrived.

I think I know how.

You do?

Yes , before I arrived here , my mother had to send a transmission in order to open the dimensional rift.

The transmission must have gotten into your mind when you were sleeping , causing you to see partially my world.

But weren't you suppose to go into your past and save Goku? Asuka asked suddenly.

Well as I was saying , my mother had other plans for me. She never intended to send me into the past.

So she sent you here on purpose? Why ? Misato asked .

Because what I didn't know was that going into the past would not change my future. My mother knew this and planned to send me into the past to become stronger so that I could defeat the androids.

But she received a message from myself in another reality, where I had already returned and had defeated the androids.

He told my mother that everyone would live in peace , for one year…..

For one year? Shinji asked confused.

He said that a new android would appear even stronger than the others.

**This android would be the end of all life…..**

I was going to be the last survivor.

How do you know this ? did your mother tell you?

No , my future self told me , and Rei , your father and all of NERV were watching.

He said that it's name was "Cell".

I didn't know that Cell was behind him.

He was warning me of my doomed future and how he and my mother sent me here to live in peace…..he warned me knowing that Cell would kill him the moment he finished…..

He sacrificed his life so that you could live happy.

I think he was already dying when he contacted me….

We all had to watch as Cell absorbed my future self in front of us.

So that's why you were like that earlier? Asuka said holding back her tears.

Cell then called tome…. And said that he was "coming for me" . The screens were lost as the only thing that was heard was my ship lifting up.

You mean….he's coming here! Misato said realizing what he was saying.

Yes , he's coming here because of me. The computers calculated that the ship would arrive in less than a week.

Trunks , you were able to kill an Angel without even breaking a sweat. And your saying this Cell can kill you like nothing! Asuka yelled at him.

This isn't good , what are we going to do when he arrives?

I don't know Misato , I don't know what we can do. I just hope that what happened in my world doesn't happen here.

Everyone was thinking of a solution to this dilemma , until Shinji came with an idea.

The Dragon Balls! Can't we use your time machine to go into Goku's good future , were the other you saved them , and wish Goku to be here to help us.

That idea would be perfect , if I only knew how to get into that time line.

Well you were already able to talk with your future self , that means that you got close to your time line by a year.

If you searched around were the transmission from your future came from , we might be able to find your world.

SHINJI! That's genius! We'll do it tomorrow morning! Trunks yelled at him in joy.

Trunks stomach grumbled loudly from hunger.

Now that we have everything planned , why don't we eat already, you look like you could pass out any moment .

You read my mind Misato . Trunks says unclearly while he eats bowl after bowl.

So Trunks , I see you have a big stomach to match your powers . Asuka says with Trunks eating everything in front of him.

No…we Saiyans weaken…..when were hungry…..more please.

MORE! But you've already gobbled down half the plates!

Well I haven't eaten for a whole month , I need to catch up.

Aren't you sick from eating Misato's food?

HEY! What did you mean by that Shinji?

What are you talking about? This way better than the capsule food back at home.

It's unbelievable , somebody actually likes this junk…..even I don't like it.

This is the best dinner I've had in years.

Then wait till you taste Shinji's cooking tomorrow.

Thanks Asuka.

Yeah whatever Baka…

**_Unknown to them , their hopes were about to be ruined…._**

A person is walking silently into the room with Trunks time machine.

I've found the room and opened the door without anyone noticing , over. A woman's voice whispers over a radio.

Good , now plant the charges on the hull of the ship , over. The voice said over the radio.

All right , over.

The person plants explosive charges on the ship , and runs for cover behind the door.

The explosives are in place , over.

Now proceed with the plan , over.

When the door closes she pulls out a control from her pocket and pushes it.

A loud explosion is echoed all over NERV HQ.

She walks away with a grin on her face…..

**In Gendo Ikari's apartment.**

Gendo is sleeping in discomfort in his bed . Since he saw the other Trunks death and seeing and hearing the killer announce that it was coming to them , he was left in a state of fear….fear that he would never see Yui again , even if he met death he knew that he had done horrible things in his life.

( I used to think that the only way to see you again was by causing Third Impact….I destroyed so many lives to accomplish this... I was willing to destroy all of humanity to see you again.)

He turns to look up into the ceiling .( I even tried to create a copy of you…..Rei…….and when I failed , I committed myself to make her life miserable and turned her into another tool .)

( And worst of all…..I abandoned our son…..I forgot about him and left him alone……seven years…..)

He starts to shiver from the cold or from his horrible memories.

( And then I……I took advantage of Shinji's pain…..I hope you can forgive me son…..)

( and now it seems there is another way to see you again……all of those lives were lost for nothing…..)

The phone rang suddenly waking him up from his deep thoughts.

Hello…..sub-commander Fuyutzuki?

WHAT!...

How could you allow this to happen?

Didn't anybody see how it happened?

A SABOTAGE?

I see….

All right thank you.

No. I'll tell them….

He hung up the phone , and in the first time in many years he shed tears….

**Yui….

* * *

**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

Late night in the Katsuragi residence **

Asuka and Misato were sound asleep in their rooms , Trunks had laid out his futon in Shinji's room , but was having a hard time sleeping .

Shinji who was also awake , couldn't get Trunks words out of his mind.

Shinji ? Trunks whispered silently.

Yes Trunks ?

Why aren't you asleep yet ?

I'm worried.

Worried about what ?

About this Cell guy , he was the one that destroyed your world right ?

It was androids 17 and 18 who destroyed my world. My guess is that Cell was waiting for my other self to take them out so that he had nothing to stop him.

What did he look like ?

He looked some monster made for a horror movie. He sort of looked like a humanoid cockroach with a stinger.

So he was really ugly.

Yeah , but what bothered me was how he laughed at us.

Lets talk about something else Shinji.

Why was Rei holding on to you ?

She was ? I can't remember much of how I got here.

Rei walked you here. She was holding on to your arm tightly.

Are you…..jealous?

I…..guess I am.

Why ? Do you like her ?

I don't know.

She was just walking me home because I was a wreck. Why are you jealous?

The way she was holding on to you……she said she felt….nice.

Why would she have something on me ? I hurt her……I…..tried to kill her.

She said she wanted to comfort you….you were pretty messed up.

But that doesn't explain why she was holding on to you like that.

Look , ShinjiI don't have anything on Rei , she actually sort of creeps me out a little, so you can do whatever you want with her.

Shinji starts blushing under his pillow.

I'm sorry I asked you so rudely. It's just she's the only person I feel this way with.

It's okay I understand…..I just wish I could feel this way….maybe it's a result from being half human.

Trunks….how do you make those lights.

Their called Ki energy , not lights.

What's Ki energy?

It's a persons spirit energy , every living thing has it. The more Ki energy you have ,the more powerful you are.

You mean that anyone can learn how to do it ?

Yeah , but for a human it takes many years of training to achieve it…..and still you will never reach a level of power to match that of a Saiyan.

And what's more easier to learn ?

Flying I guess.

So…..can you….

Teach you how to fly ? Sure but it won't be easy.

Thank you

Are you trying to learn this things to impress Rei by any chance ?

……

Man your love struck , I'm tired lets go to sleep already.

Yeah…..

**The next morning.**

Trunks is having a strange dream and is strangely chewing on his pillow.

Asuka could you wake up Trunks it's getting late.

All right Misato I'll wake up the Super kid.

Asuka enters the room to wake him up.

Hey Trunks wake up , it's time for breakfast. She whispers to him shaking him lightly.

Trunks ?

Come back noodles…..

Noodles ? she notices how he's drooling on his pillow.

HEY IDIOT WAKE UP!

She pulls his sheets out to punch him but stops.

"He's so handsome"….she whispers while looking at his bare chest.

"How much does he work out ?"

"I don't ". he says standing up and rubbing his eyes.

You heard me?

Yeah , maybe I should have let you continue , but I'm too hungry right now.

It's not what you think.

Of course it's not. rolls eyes.

Nice pajamas……would you stop looking at me please.

Misato , Asuka sure has taken a lot in waking up Trunks. Shinji says eating his breakfast.

I'll go check on them.

Misato opens the door and lets out a loud gasp.

No wonder you took so long.

Misato it's not what you think!

It's a good thing you came Misato , Asuka here was checking me out…..Misato ?

Both Asuka and Misato were looking at Trunks now with dazed off faces.

Guys , hello ? Trunks says waving his arm in front of them.

Um….I…I mean we…..lets go eat. Misato says nervously.

Rrriiight. Would you let me dress in private.

Y…Yeah…..sure….

Both of them run out the room blushing.

What were you girls doing ?

Nothing you would care about. Asuka grunts to Shinji.

I made a special breakfast today to give Trunks a good impression of my cooking.

**The door bell rings suddenly. DING DONG**

I'll get it . Trunks yells out .

Hey Rei . What are you doing here?

Everyone hears this and look quickly to the door.

Can I come In Trunks ?

Yeah sure were just about to have breakfast.

Everyone except Trunks is surprised that Rei came to visit them for breakfast.

Trunks sits down to eat.

Sit over there...next to Shinji. He says with food in his mouth.

Rei walks over to Asuka who is sitting next to Trunks.

Pilot Soryu…. Can you move please ? I wish to sit next to Trunks.

Shinji and Trunks choke with their food.

Uuummm….sure wondergirl.

Asuka moves over to Shinji's side and Rei sits next to Trunks.

Why did you come Rei ? Shinji asks.

I came with some news for Trunks.

What do you want to tell me ? he says calmly while chewing.

You are to go to our school until further notice.

You sure are direct in conversations...hold on a second(drinks a glass of water)All right what else ?

The commander has classified you as the sixth child.

Don't know what that means but okay. Is she always like this Shinji ?

Yes.

And this lasts news you will not like.

Okay….

There has been a sabotage on NERV headquarters.

What happened ?

Your time machine was destroyed in an explosion.

WHAT! How could this happen? He yells breaking his chopsticks.

I am sorry you have to hear this.

Everyone was a aware of his rage by now and were a little afraid that he would do something.

YOUR SORRY? What the hell were you NERV idiots doing last night?

It seems that the cameras were hacked last night by someone.

DAMN IT! This means that I'm stuck here forever.

Do you not like being here ? Rei looks sad saying this.

Yes I do , but I have no one to relate to here...I'm alone in this strange world.

Trunks suddenly senses a dramatic change in Rei's energy.

Rei ? are you okay ? Shinji asks Rei concerned.

(Shinji could tell Rei was in pain ? But he can't sense Ki ? She didn't even flinch.He must know Rei better than anyone.)He looks at Shinji surprised.

I am okay Ikari.

Are you sure ?

Yes I am all right.

Rei if there's anything bothering you , you can tell me...

Hey you cuddlebugs we're going to be late for school. Asuka yells looking at the clock.

Rei walks out first silently as always. Asuka and Shinji follow her puzzled. Trunks is about to fly out the balcony when Misato calls him suddenly.

No flying, Trunks your going to walk to school , and no funny stuff either.

Oh okay, but it takes so much longer to walk.

Well at least this way you get to see the city closer. And you can get to know the others more.

I guess.

Good luck in your first day.

See you later Misato . Shinji waves to her.

**The walk to school was silent with Rei walking up front.**

Shinji what is up with Rei ? Is she always this depressing ?

Yes , she never talks to anyone at school, except to me and Asuka to tell us to go to a synch test or something.

Then why was she insisting in sitting next to me ?

I don't know , I've never seen her act that way.

I just hope she doesn't do anything she might regret.

Hey ! I won't do anything with her so stop harassing me Shinji.

What are you two idiots whispering about ? Asuka appears behind them making them both jump.

Shinji here is worried I'll steal his girl.

That's not true ! I'm just worried of her well being . Shinji yells blushing.

Of course you are , you wouldn't want her in bad condition for bed. Trunks chuckles.

You do know she's watching you guys right . Asuka interrupts pointing at Rei who was watching from the corner of her shoulder.

Shinji and Trunks stop their conversation embarrassed and continue to walk to school in silence.

**They arrive at the classroom in time to sit down.**

Okay students , today we have a new student , his name is Trunks, lets welcome him to our class.

Asuka and Shinji sit down on their seats quickly. Rei was already on her seat looking out the window.

Trunks enters the classroom and introduces himself.

Hello my name is Trunks, I'll beyour classmate for now on.

Very well Trunks, take a seat with the rest of the class.

Trunks was wearing one of Shinji's clothes, but since he was bigger than Shinji, his sleeves were above his biceps.

Some of the girls were drooling over Trunks , while some of the girls were whispering and giggling.Trunks walked to the only empy seat wich was behind Rei.

When he sat down in his seat someone whistled to him.

Hey Shinji , Asuka , Rei , I didn't know we were in the same class. He waved to Shinji and Asuka, they waved back , and then waved to Rei who didn't even look at him.

(I'ts true what Shinji says then) He thought.

Stand , bow , sit.

Toji moves over to Shinji and starts whispering something to him."Hey Shinji you know this guy ?"

Yeah he's a pilot , he's living in our apartment for now.

How does he know Rei ? He just got here .

Rei was the one who brought him to NERV. He lied

Really, Rei did that ? Are they dating or something?

No their not dating .Trunks told me he doesn't have anything on Rei . Rei however seems to be getting close to him...this morning she came to our apartment and insisted on sitting next to him.

So Rei has a cruch on him?

That's what it seems to be.

You have to do something before you lose her man.

She will never go for me...

Mr . Ikari and Mr . Suzuhara do you have something to share with the rest of the class ?

No Sensei.Toji says going back to his seat.

Trunks was nervous as a saiyan could be , he suspected that Rei had something on him , and now he had to sit behind her , and since she was always looking out the window , all she had to do to eye him was look to the left.

( This isn't helping , she could look at me anytime she wants in the way she's sitting.)Trunks thought looking at Rei indirectly.( I just hope that Shinji isn't bothered by this)

**After A long lecture about Second Impact, Trunks is getting more nervous by the second.**

(This is to much ,I can't even look at her without having a breakdown...Oh crap! that's how a lovesick school girl thinks like!)Trunks begins to shake in his seat realizing what he had thought.

Rei notices how Trunks is shaking in his seat." Trunks are you all right ?" She whispers to him looking at him directly.

(She's talking to me , and she's looking right at me...those eyes...What am I thinking? I can't be...)

Trunks did you hear me ?Are you sick ?

I...uuh...No Rei I'm not sick .It's just that I've never been to school before.

That is no reason to shake like that everytime you look at me.

( Those eyes...what is about those eyes that make me act like this ? )

Rei resumes to look out the window, Trunks gets somewhat dissapointed.

( She is so beautiful...No! I can't be feeling for her this way! I just met her.)

Trunks was pressuring his desk with his fists until...

Trunks fell down on the floor in a loud crash as his desk had broken from the pressure . Everyone looked at Trunks fists wich had large chunks of wood on them.

Mr . uumm, Trunks , are you all right ? The Sensei runs over to Trunks to help him up.

Yes Sensei I broke my chair by mistake... I'll just sit on the floor in the back. Trunks walks over to the back of the class and sits on the floor indian style.

Uuumm...okay Mr. Trunks , if you wich. The Sensei returns to his desk.

(That idiot he's going to get found out if he doesn't control himself) Asuka thought.

Trunks looks at Rei from the corner of the room and smiles lightly.( She's so beautiful)

Rei's eyes suddenly widen hearing Trunks voice in her head( She's so beautiful)

Rei looks back at Trunks with a surprised look on her face.

( Oh no! I accidently talked to her mind! She heard me!) He thinks looking at how Rei glanced at him.

(He spoke to me telepathically ! He thinks I'm beautiful? He must have spoke to me by mistake.)Rei gives a small smile to Trunks and continues to look out the window.

( What did she mean by that smile? She heard me and then smiled? Those that mean that my suspcions are correct?)

Asuka sees how Rei smiles at Trunks and gasps( What the hell is happening? Why is wondergirl smiling at Trunks?)

**In the most unexpected moment the alarms rose signaling an Angel attack

* * *

**


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

The alarms rose , everyone ran out to go to shelter.**

The four pilots were looking out the window to see if they could spot the Angel.

Rei why are the alarms sounding ? There's nothing happening ? Shinji asked looking out the window.

It must not have arrived here yet , we must go to NERV immediately to get ready.

They run down the halls of the school

Is the coast clear ? Trunks yell looking in all directions.

Yeah , everybody's run for shelter . Why ? Asuka says opening the front door.

Misato is all the way down at NERV , she'll never get over here in time. Shinji yells running out to the street.

I got an idea . Hold on to me tight and don't let go. Trunks yells sticking his arms so that they could hold on to him.

You plan to fly us to NERV right. Rei asks.

Yeah now hold on to me guys we have no time to spare.

Can you bare the weight ? Asuka grabs a hold of his right arm tightly.

Please , I can lift a whole building without trouble , you guys are like leaves to me.

Okay . Shinji holds on to his left arm.

What about Rei ? How is she….

Rei puts her arms around his neck and holds on to him from his back.

Let's go . Rei says pointing at NERV HQ.

Trunks starts to blush hard feeling Rei's arms wrapped around him.

All right hold on . Trunks flies quickly trough the skies , Shinji and Asuka were holding on to his arms while Rei was holding on to his back .

YOUR GOING TO GET US KILLED!

ASUKA SHUT UP!

DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP BAKA

WHAT!

I SAID DON'T , OH FORGET IT

REI HOLD ON THIGHT , YOUR SLIPPING!

GUYS WERE IS THE ENTRANCE TO NERV ANYWAY ?

It's right over that mountain. Rei says in his ear.

(Why does she have to talk so close?)

HOLD ON I'M GOING TO DESCEND.

Trunks enters a tunnel , leading him into NERV HQ.

**Back in NERV , everyone is confused at the 15th Angel's behavior.**

Is the Angel still in orbit ?

Yes Sempai , it's been like that for a whole hour , it seems to be waiting for something.

This looks like a trap to me. Misato says to the Dr.

Chances are it is a trap , but what kind of trap it's planning is what worries me. Ritsuko replies.

Everyone observed the Angel who was floating in space glowing brightly with large wings from its back.

Were the hell are the pilots? The Angel might attack any second. Ritsuko yelled.

The Angel's wave pattern is blue . It's not doing anything.

What the hell is it waiting for ? Misato looks at the screen.

Mayor Katsuragi the pilots have arrived .

Good , get them on the Eva's immediately .

Misato were here . Shinji yells running to his locker room.

Trunks go with Shinji and get into your uniform .

I get a uniform ?

Yeah, hurry up.

Okay.

What about us Mayor Katsuragi ?

Rei your here too , go with Asuka to the locker room.

Yes Mayor.

Asuka you better hurry up, because your the one who is going out to fight.

All right a solo mission .

GO!

Okay Misato cool your jets.

Shinji quickly put on his plug suit . Trunks opened a box that read " Battle armor"

WHAT IS THIS?

What is it Trunks ?

My uniform looks like…..

What ? let me see it……..It doesn't look that well armored to me.

This is the same battle armor my father had!

You mean Vegeta right ? How did they know?

( The picture) Trunks thought.

Why did they make the suit to look like my fathers ?

Let's worry about that later, hurry up and put it on.

Your right Shinji .

Trunks put on the battle armor that fit perfectly .

You know this feels kind of cool , with the gloves and all.

Asuka had finished putting on her plug suit and ran into the tech room.

Misato me and Rei are ready to go.

Rei , Shinji and Trunks are only back up , only you are going Asuka , now hurry up and get into your Entry Plug.

All right ! This time I'm going to be the hero…uumm…heroine.

Asuka and Rei step into their Entry Plugs , witch are then put on their EVA's.

Were here Misato.

Shinji go get into your Entry Plug and stand by for orders.

Yes Misato . He runs out the room.

Hey what about me ? I'm a pilot too right ? Trunks says looking at the EVA's.

Yeah but you have to stay here with us. Ritsuko says.

"Launch EVA Unit 02" Yells one of the NERV staff.

Why ? And why don't I have an EVA ?

Because you are able to fight without the need of an EVA . But in this case you are of no use. Gendo suddenly says to Trunks.

That's why you made me this armor ?

That is correct.

Then why can't I help the others out ?

Because this Angel is in orbit , the only way to attack it is with a sniper rifle , you fight bare handed , and I imagine that your energy beams….

Ki blasts , their called Ki blasts.

I imagine that your "Ki Blasts" will not reach the Angel.

Don't be so sure about that , given enough power I can reach the Angel and kill it.

But we are not sure of that , so you will stay here and wait for the EVA's to finish.

Okay…..but if things get bad out there I will go out and help.

Only if I command you to.

Like you can stop me .

They both glare at each other , then look at the screen.

**Outside NERV HQ**

Asuka , you are to target the Angel in orbit and shoot it down . Be careful , we think this might be a trap of the Angel , so if you see any action , retreat.

No way! I'll kill this thing before it can do anything.

This will be over in two seconds.

Unit 02 points at the sky and prepares to fire at the Angel.

I have it in my sights. Your going down you freak.

When she is about to pull the trigger the Angel starts to glow bright.

WAVE PATTERN ORANGE! It's attacking!

ASUKA FIRE!

A blinding light shoots down on Unit 02 , who starts shooting wildly at the sky missing the Angel.

Asuka's screams are heard over the screen.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

The Angel is attacking Asuka's mind!

IT'S IN MY MIND! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Send Unit 00 to attack the Angel! Misato yells.

GET….OUT….OF…MY…HEAD!

Unit 00 appears with a rifle and gets in position to fire.

Rei target the Angel carefully but hurry up before it kills Asuka.

I have it in sight Mayor .Rei says targeting the Angel in space.

IT'S RAPING MY MIND!

FIRE!

Unit 00 fires at the Angel with no effect.

An AT-field! What do we do now Sir?

Let me help father, they need my help. Shinji yells from his screen.

No. You will stay were you are.

But they will die!

You will do as your ordered.

But….yes….Sir…

FORGET THE COMMANDER! I'm going out there to help. Trunks yells at him.

You will stay were you are sixth child.

You can't stop me! He brakes trough the protective glass and flies through the EVA's exit.

Incredible ! Even the EVA's have a hard time breaking through that glass , and yet he broke through it like paper. Ritsuko yells surpised.

Trunks sees how Unit 00 kept firing at the sky , while Unit 02 was holding it's head in pain.

Get out of my head…..leave me alone…. Asuka says weakly to herself.

HEY YOU COWARD COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME! Trunks screams at the sky.

What happened I'm…..free? Asuka says over the screen.

The light moves over to Trunks who is floating above the city.

WHAT'S HAPPENING ?

Mayor , the Angel has stopped attacking Asuka and has changed it's sights on Trunks!

GET HIM OUT OF THERE!

Shinji , Asuka and Rei watch Trunks fight for is insanity.

Trunks is unable to hold the pain and crashes on the streets below.

TRUNKS! Misato screams.

Is he still alive? Ritsuko asks.

Yes Sempai he's just fine but his mind is in a tremendous turmoil.

(Trunks , you would rather risk your life than sit back and watch your friends die…..why couldn't I do that) Shinji thinks to himself.

If this keeps up , his brain is going to shut down from the pressure!

Can't we send the EVA's to help him ?

Tell Rei to use the Lance. The commander yells out.

Rei go get the Lance .

Yes Mayor.

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

Inside Trunks mind a fight for his sanity takes place**

**Trunks is in a destroyed city looking at the figure of his mother in front of him.**

Mother ! your alive!

LIE

Why did you leave me alone ? He hugs his mother who doesn't answer back.

ABANDONED

Why did you lie to me about my mission ? He says breaking into tears.

PAIN

Why did you send me into another world ?

ALONE

Why did you leave me like Gohan did ?

BETRAYAL

Why won't you answer me!

DEATH

Bulma's body falls on the street lifeless.

I've let you die….

GUILTY

Why did you choose me to go ?

UNWORHTY

Why did you want me to meet father ?

UNLOVED

I will come back mom , and I will save you from this fate.

DOOMED

I will be strong enough to beat the androids and Cell.

WEAK

" Weak ?" the city starts to fade into darkness .

I'm weak ? Trunks stops crying and stands up.

You think I'm weak…..

WEAK? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?

**Back at the real world.**

Sempai , the Angel is changing patterns…..It can't be!

Everyone looks at the screen and see the Angel stop glowing .

Trunks beat the Angel's mind attack!

Then why is Trunks still glowing ? Ritsuko asks.

Because he is transforming into the stage of "Super Saiyan" Gendo suddenly states.

This is a Super Saiyan ? Misato whispers.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The very street starts to float into the air , cars that were close by were floating

in air.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! A blinding light flashes making the Angel step back.

The Angel is……afraid ? Misato whispers.

Every piece of street and car that were floating crash down into the ground as the glow fades away.

Trunks is floating in his Super Saiyan form above the city and looks up into the sky.

I AM TRUNKS , SON OF VEGETA , PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!

He's turned blonde ? Misato yells.

Rei , is this Trunks real power? Shinji asks looking at Trunks .

Yes , this is the form of a Super Saiyan……

Incredible . Asuka whispers with her mouth wide open.

FINAL FLASH! Trunks fires a huge Ki beam at the sky ripping through the very atmosphere in mere seconds.

The three pilots were wide eyed , witnessing Trunks real power.

The energy beam hits Arael directly , ripping through it's AT-field disintegrating it completely.

The Angel has been destroyed Sir. Trunks did it! Maya yells jumping from her chair.

Ikari , this ruins everything we have planned. Fuyutzuki whispers to Gendo.

I know , but we can still use Trunks to cause Third Impact , since his ship was destroyed.

What about the next Angel ? Rei is supposed to……

Yes I know that Trunks might ruin those plans….

Trunks you did it! Asuka yells exited .

You did well Trunks . Rei says .

Yeah good job….. Shinji replies silently.

Trunks heard everyone's comments over his com link he had in his ear…..but he wasn't answering.

Trunks answer me.

Trunks was breathing heavily and was crying to himself.

Trunks ? Rei tried to call him.

Trunks looked at the screen directly with pure rage in his eyes.

LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU ALL!

Trunks…..

Trunks snapped and started shooting at the city in rage.

YOU TOOK MOTHER FROM ME!

He's going to destroy the entire city! Ritsuko screamed.

TRUNKS STOP! Don't you see what your doing ?

I HATE YOU SHINJI!

Trunks your going to get everyone killed!

I HATE YOU ASUKA!

Trunks stop you will kill all your mother worked for.

AND I HATE YOU REI!

Rei shuttered at his last words , watching Trunks destroy the city out of control.

Trunks don't you see you're turning into the thing you most hate! Shinji yelled waking Trunks from his frenzy.

I…..I'm sorry……mother….. He passes out and crashes on the ground.

Go pick him up! He needs medical help!

**In the middle of the fight , nobody noticed a small object crashing on the outer forests of Tokio-3…..**

A ship lies on the forest leaving a huge explosion on the ground. The ship opens up with steam coming out from all directions.

Inside the ships main screen it reads " Property of Capsule Corporation" before shutting down .

From the inside of the ship a large insect like creature slithers out. The creature opens it's eyes and smells the scent of meat around.

The creature follows the scent of blood disappearing into the darkest parts of the forest…..

**One week later **

Where am I?

You are in the spirit world.

Who said that ?

That is not important right now Trunks.

How do you know my name ?

You have never met me , but I know you very well Trunks.

What do you want from me ?

I have come from my world to warn you of an incoming threat.

Yes , I know Cell . He's coming here to get me right.

No , Cell is just going to be the trigger of this evil.

What evil ?

The evil that destroyed my world.

So what is this evil ?

You will know when you are ready to face it.

You need to fulfill what destiny planned for you.

What destiny ?

You need to go back.

Trunks wakes up in the NERV infirmary .

What happened ? ( he remembers the fight with the Angel)

Oh yeah , I passed out after the fight…..they must have took me here to heal.

I wonder how long has passed since I passed out ?

A nurse enters the room with a clipboard . " So your finally awake huh ? How do you feel ?"

I feel fine , nothing broken , although my head feels fuzzy.

That's only from all the scans we took of your head , your going to be fine.

How long has passed ?

One week…..a lot has happened when you were here , I'll let your friends tell you.

Okay.

All right , then I'll call your friends to tell them your awake.

**Misato's apartment.**

Misato heard the phone ring and ran to get it.

Hello…

He's awake , finally.

I'll tell them .

She hangs up and runs to the living room

Asuka , Shinji , Trunks has woken up from his coma!

Really , lets hurry up and go! Asuka runs out the door outside .

Misato how are we going to tell Trunks about Rei….

I'll tell him Shinji , I just hope he takes it right.

No I want to tell him…..I need to tell him something you can't tell him.

Are you sure you want to ? He might go mad again and hurt you..

HEY GUYS HURRY UP! Asuka screamed from the street.

Let's go Shinji.

Shortly after , Trunks door opened , and Shinji was the first to enter.

Hey Shinji nice to see you again.

Oh Trunks I thought you would never wake up! Misato hugs Trunks tightly.

Yeah Super kid we were scared for a moment there. Asuka had her arms crossed.

It's great to see all of you…..but where's Rei ?

Misato , Asuka could you leave me and Trunks alone for a while.

Okay Shinji….. They close the door silently.

Now that their gone , tell me what's wrong ? I can sense an extreme pain in your heart.

A lot happened when you were in your coma…

Yes I've already been told that . Tell me what happened ?

Well while you were here the 16th Angel attacked us.

Did you lose ?

No we killed it eventually……but we paid for it……dearly.

What happened ?

Rei went out to fight it , but the Angel attacked her and started to contaminate her EVA.

I went out to save her but I when I was about to fire, the Angel attacked me and started to contaminate me.

The Angel was nearly indestructible…..the only way to kill it was with a tremendous explosion.

Rei saw me getting infected and did the only thing that could kill the Angel. She……self-destructed her EVA to save me…….

Is she okay ?

No she isn't…….she's dead . Shinji starts to cry in Trunks sheets with his head down.

But……that's impossible I can still sense her presence . How can she be dead ?

We got a call that Rei was alive….

But you said she was dead ?

Yes , that Rei is dead.

What do you mean by that ?

I'll explain it to you…..

**After Shinji was done telling Trunks about Rei's origins….**

Trunks was speechless he now hated the commander for all the things he had done to Shinji and Rei .

Your mother! She was a clone of your mother! AND she was half Angel?

Y….yes . Shinji says tearfully.

( So that was why she cried ) He thought.

But Shinji this doesn't make sense ? I can still sense Rei , if this "Third Rei" is not her…..then why do I still sense her.

Because this Rei was given the second Rei's memory…..that must be what your sensing.

No it isn't ….I can sense her spirit alive somewhere…..

Your saying that Rei is still alive!

Shinji I need you to leave me alone for a while…..I need to think this over.

Okay Trunks , I'll come see you tomorrow. He opens the door and leaves .

Did that dream have something to do with this ?

**Trunks closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

**


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

NERV Infirmary **

Its been two hours since Trunks Shinji left , Trunks was sleeping in his room tossing and turning in his bed.

Dad……..Gohan……mom……Cell. he cried in his sleep.

( I am closer than you think boy) Trunks wakes up screaming at the top of his lungs.

CELL!

He pants hard and fast not realizing the person next to his bed.

Rei? He whispers to her .

Where you dreaming Trunks ? she asks with no life in her voice.

I don't know if it was a dream .

Are you all right Trunks ? You were crying in your sleep.

I'm fine…….just fine. Trunks looks in all directions scared half to death.

You do not look fine.

Was there someone else here just now ? he asks still checking the room.

No , the only person that was here was me.

Are you sure ? I swear I just heard someone talk to me in my ear.

I was talking to you to wake up , and you jumped up yelling "Cell".

(So it was just a dream ? or was it ? )

He notices how Rei looks at him worryingly.( So I was right , Rei is still alive)

You are the third Rei right ?

Yes , I only carry the second and firsts memories .

What kind of memories ?

My battles with the Angel's , how I obeyed every order the commander told me , my death at the hands of Dr . Akagi's mother , my events with the other pilots , and my sacrifice for Shinji.

But do you remember the feelings you felt ?

No.

( I sense it , the overwhelming feeling of pain , and loneliness……somewhere)

Then answer me this.

She nodded silently.

And this is no order , but a request , you don't have to answer it if you don't want to.

Very well.

Why did you pilot the Eva ?

Because I was ordered to do so by commander Ikari.

And you trusted him ?

Yes.

And do you trust him now that you know his plans about you ?

How……how did you know ?

I'm part Saiyan remember , I can sense your feelings. Now answer my question please.

No……I do not know how to think of the commander now…..

How do you feel about him ?

I feel angry every time I look at him , and I am beginning to disapprove with his orders……I am not his doll any more.

Good , now tell me why do you still pilot ?

I pilot to protect those I think are important to me.

Very good Rei , your making your own decisions.

Yes , but I still can not feel the others feelings.

Then you're wrong , you still have your feelings of your past lives…….and maybe more.

I am only a copy , I do not have their souls.

Rei let me tell you a little story.

A story ?

Yes now listen well , this might change the way you think about yourself.

As you already know , in my world Goku died numerous times , and was always brought back to life by the dragon balls.

Yes , you have already explained that.

The firsts time Goku died , he was hit by Piccolos special beam cannon , that went right through him.

When he was revived , I was told that he did not have the scars from his childhood or from his death . He had been given a new body , but he was still the same Goku , his soul was alive and stronger than ever.

Does this sound familiar Rei ?

Rei was shaking where she stood , unable to find a respond to his story.

In some ways , the commander revived you just like the Dragon Balls did Goku.

You are wrong , I am just a replacement for the second Rei.

That's not what my mind tells me. Your not a replacement , you are Rei , and you always were , from the very moment you were created to this very moment. You just have been switching bodies , like Goku did.

Then where are the feelings……MY feelings from my past bodies.

They are hidden deep within your soul……I can sense the pain you had.

I know that if your friends help you , you will unlock those feelings once again.

Rei in a sudden outburst of emotions threw herself at Trunks and began crying on his chest.

Why can't you help me ? I want you to help me regain my emotions. She said staring deeply at his eyes.

I already did .

Trunks you have done so much for me , what can I do to repay you.

Be happy , and live your own life . And maybe something else…..

Trunks I am happy when I am with you , I know now what to do….

Rei moves closer to his face with her lips perked .Trunks quickly pulls her away before she gets any closer. Rei raises her arms to her face and starts to cry.

Do you not care for me Trunks ? She says crying into her hands.

Yes I do Rei , but that's not what I meant…….I meant that you help me make another Time machine.

You want to leave this world ? You want to leave me ?

I have to go back to my world . There is something that threatens this and my world .

And will you ever come back ?

I don't think so.

Is it the Cell creature ?

I'm not sure .

We have to be on the lookout for the arrival of Cell . he should be here anytime soon.

The computers calculated that he would arrive here in less than a week. Rei says silently scared of what she had just realized.

And it's been more than a week since that day , and the disappearance of several civilians have been reported in the past few days….

YOUR RIGHT! CELL MUST BE HERE ALREADY! Trunks screamed almost running out the door.

But NERV never detected any thing in the atmosphere.

Rei I think that Cell spoke to me in my dream!

He told me that "he was closer than I think"!

I must tell this to the commander immediately.

GO REI! Cell could decide to attack at any moment , and a few minutes is enough for an android to destroy the city……trust me I know.

Yes Trunks I shall make haste . She runs to the door but before she leaves , she turns to Trunks.

Thank you.

HURRY UP!

**In Gendo Ikari's office.**

Gendo is sitting in his desk , discussing something to Kozo Fuyutzuki.

Ikari , the fifth child is on his way here , do you know what this means ?

Yes , that our goals are coming to an end , soon Third Impact shall occur , and I will be with Yui once again.

Yes , but this will also mean the end of all humanity , the end of the world . Fuyutzuki said nervously.

Does it disturb you to know that the end is close ?

You are a sick man Ikari.

They both glare at each other until Rei runs into the room breathless from how fast she ran.

Rei , what is it ?

I bare grave news Commander Ikari. She says trying to not show her exhaustion .

What is it ?

I believe that the creature named Cell has arrived here already .

And what proof do you have of this ?

The computers calculated that he would arrive here in less than week , and the time has already passed.

This is no proof of his arrival.

And the recent disappearance of people in the past days. The only thing that was found of them was their clothes . And in some cases there were eye witnesses describing a man in a "green costume" following the victims.

This does make sense . Fuyutzuki send a squad to scan the city for anything suspicious.( Rei has never said so much words in one sentence , and I've never seen her so nervous) he thought .

And Trunks believes that Cell spoke to him in his mind.

Did he tell you what he heard ?

He heard Cell tell him that he's closer than we think.

Is that everything ?

Yes.

Then you can go , well keep watch for this Cell.

Rei leaves the room and closes the door.

It seems that the end might not be caused by Third Impact.Fuyutzuki said sort of mocking him.

An airplane is flying in the sky over Tokio-3 , and inside it carries the fifth child , Koaru Nagisa...

"So my purpose is almost complete" He looks out the window into the city below and sighs.

"Then why do I feel that something's wrong"

**Unknown to the boy, his plane was being watched...**

**

* * *

**


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

In a dark room , nine stone monoliths are discussing their plans**

The one that read " 03" lit up

Things are not going according to plan."03"

The destruction of the time machine should have broken the sixth child."09"

I did as you told me . A woman says from the dark.

Yet , he was able to cripple Arael's attack on the second , and he killed it without problem."04"

Why didn't you informed us of the power of this "Super Saiyan" transformation."01"

All is not lost , Gendo now has no choice but to cause Third Impact."06"

I made a suit that matches his father to help , but it only encouraged him even more. The woman shuttered in front of 01

Your efforts have done nothing but make things worse!"01"

But…..

That is why we have sent the fifth child to accomplish the last scenario."02"

Why do you send him now , instead of sending him earlier ? The woman steps in frontof the light coming from the monoliths.

Because , Dr . Akagi , we have recently discovered that the 'Cell" creature has already arrived , and has finished it's larval stage."05"

It's already here? For how long? Ritsuko jumped in terror .

It landed here in the confusion of the attack of Arael."08"

It was hiding in the forests the whole time , feeding on animals and hikers."02"

So what did you mean that it had finished it's larval stage ? She asked.

We think that it needed to feed to change into the Cell you saw ."04"

And yesterday it finished it's metamorphosis like process , and started to attack the city at night."09"

You knew all this time and you didn't do anything to stop it!

We do not see it as a high threat ."01"

For now , all it's done is feed on civilians walking at night to their homes ."07"

It has not attacked any largely populated areas."06"

It doesn't seem more dangerous than a street thug ."07"

You saw how Trunks started to destroy the city in his frenzy!

Yes , what is your point Dr. Akagi ?"01"

He was only firing energy beams for a minute , and was able to break down 10 major buildings!

Imagine what a creature with no sense of mercy , that even Trunks is afraid of , to decide to attack the city! We wouldn't last half an hour!

You do not know how powerful this creature really is ?"03"

You saw what it did to the other Trunks!

For all we know , Cell just sneaked up behind him and killed him ."05"

It could have forced Trunks into lying about destroying his world."08"

It wasn't lying! That thing was able to take out all life once before! And now it wants to do it again here!

I saw the eyes of the other…..he wasn't lying.

You are assuming this out of false believes ."01"

DAMN IT! Your not going to cause Third Impact! Your going to cause the end of the world!

That is enough Dr!"01"

For disobeying our orders , and disrespecting your superiors , you are to be arrested for a penalty of 10 years."01"

YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! Your going to let Cell destroy the world!

( Two guards come in and take her away once again ,but this time she wasn't coming back)

What if what she says is true ?"04"

We will send an attack force to find and kill Cell."01"

Yes , that should end everyone's worries."09"

All we have to do now is wait for Tabris to proceed with the plans."07"

We might have failed in damaging the second and first , but we can still use the third ."06"

All is going well……"01"

**The next day in NERV Infirmary**

Trunks was sleeping in his bed having yet another dream .

Hello ? his voice echoed across the darkness.

Trunks you need to go back.

Back to where , my world ?

No , you must go to where fate planned for you to go.

I don't understand ? And who are you really ?

You will understand all when the time of truth is at hand.

So where must I go ?

To where you meant to go.

You mean……go into Goku's timeline ?

Yes , this is one but of many secrets you will discover soon.

The first step of your journey is about to begin.

What do I have to do ?

You have to wake up.

Trunks opens his eyes slowly , he looks to his left when he hears a voice call him.

Trunks ? he sees that it was Shinji who called him , and behind him where Asuka, Misato, and Rei.

Are you all right Trunks ? You were talking in your sleep. Misato asks hugging him .

They said that you could leave now , but seeing your little display , you might go to a nut house.

Thanks for the positive welcoming Asuka. (sarcasm)

No problem Super Kid. She pats his back

We are glad you are awake. Rei whispers from behind Asuka.

I'm tired of being in this stupid hospital , I want to practice with my sword a little.

Yeah , about your sword…….Misato scratches her head .

Asuka and Shinji dropped it down the balcony and it sort of uumm……broke.

WHAT!

Were really sorry Trunks. Shinji stands back a little saying this.

What were you doing with my sword in the balcony?

Well I heard someone yelling karate yells outside and went to check what was happening . Asuka says looking at Shinji intently .

Trunks saw that Shinji had a bandage on his left arm.

Shinji here was playing with your sword stabbing one of your pillows. Misato couldn't help but drop on the floor laughing.

You should have seen him , he was jumping up and down yelling "Burning attack" imitating your voice even.

Shinji was looking out the window red from embarrassment.

I was bored……

Not until you cut your arm and started screaming like a little girl. Asuka was still laughing on the floor with Misato.

Well it did hurt a lot……

He accidentally dropped your sword down the balcony when he cut himself.

YOU IDIOT! Do you know the trouble I went to find that sword!

I'm sorry…..

What's the damage ?

It snapped in two , we threw it away since you don't need a broken sword. Misato stood up regaining her breath.

Trunks looked like he was ready to shoot them all .

It's…….okay . he gritted from his teeth

Rei , would you give me my food over there. He pointed at a food tray with large veins in his arm.

Here you go . she said nervously looking at how mad he looked.

Are you hungry . Rei asked as Trunks grabbed the food tray tightly.

I'm really sorry Trunks , I didn't mean to brake your sword……please don't kill me. He whispered the last part.

It's………okay…….Shinji……..DAMN IT! He threw the food tray over the window sending it fly into the far horizon.

Shinji, Asuka, Misato , and even Rei were crouching in a corner hoping that he didn't decide to kill them all.

Now you've done it Baka , he's going to kill us all. She whispered to him

Trunks-kun would never do that….. Rei whispered back and saw Trunks turn back looking at Shinji with fire in his eyes.

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHINJI!

AAAAAAAAA! Shinji ran for the door but was interrupted by Misato.

TRUNKS WHAT'S THAT!

I'm not falling for that trick. He almost roared.

Trunks saw the look of fear in Rei's eyes .

Okay…..( Breathes in and out)…….I'm over it……I'm in a happy place.

Everyone is still scared half to death. " What ? I said I'm okay now"

He notices that their eyes are not looking at him , but out the window. "Guys ?"

Trunks looks behind him , and out the window in the sky was…..

CELL!

Cell floated far away from them , all that could be seen was his far off figure , the others could not see him closely , but they knew that his gaze was on them.

And in the minds of all five of them they heard his terrible voice.

( Give me the girl) he pointed at one of them and disappears.

That……that thing…….was Cell! Asuka tried to say from her shivers.

I could feel him stare into my soul. Misato was crying from fear.

Why didn't he kill us ? Shinji asked confused.

He's messing with us . Trunks was standing still looking out the window.

He was pointing at……me . Rei finally said crying in Misato's shoulder.

He must want Rei because she is similar to the androids……..I felt something…..

What did you sense Trunks ?

I sensed millions of screaming souls inside him , screaming to be set free.

Those where the souls of the people he absorbed in my world .

And he wants me to join them ! Rei was having a panic attack crouching on the floor crying.

Rei passed out on the floor.

REI! Shinji ran to her and picked her up.

Misato call the nurses! He screamed.

Misato had thought ahead and ran out the moment she passed out . Asuka was looking at Trunks mumble something to himself.

Not again…….

Trunks ? she went to face him but he didn't answer , Shinji was watching.

I wont fail again……

Misato ran in with a group of doctors to take Rei to another room.

Shinji looked at Trunks one last time and left.

Asuka was alone with Trunks trying to wake him from his thought.

She didn't say a word listening to what he said.

I won't fail you mother……I'll save you from your fate………I'll make you proud……..

( Is he doing all of this to save his mother ? To make her proud ?...mamma ) She thought.

Asuka , I know of your history with your mother……the commander showed me the profiles of all of the pilots in repayment of me telling him everything I know.

Trunks……I……

You don't have to explain anything to me Asuka , I can sense the changes in a persons Ki energy , that includes feelings of happiness , hate , pain , sadness……love , even if they don't accept them……

He flew of the window , leaving Asuka confused and sad. ( He can sense my feelings…….he knows…..)

**In Rei's medical room.**

She's going to be up and running by tomorrow , so you have nothing to worry about , she just suffered an intense state of fear .

Oh thank god , I thought that she had suffered a heart attack or something. Misato relaxed and wiped the sweat of her head.

Major , when you ran in here you looked like if you had seen a ghost . What happened ?

I think it's classified what we saw , but I'll tell you this , don't go out at night today , if you stay late , sleep here.

But why Major……

That's an order for all of you!

Yes Major.

And everyone of you will call everyone dear to you and tell them to NOT go out at night until further notice. If you can tell it to the Media.

What is that we can't go out at night ?

Don't question my orders and just do it !

Shinji was next to Rei who had a breathing mask on.

Come on Shinji , there's nothing you can do now. Misato pulls Shinji away from Rei.

Will she be all right Misato ?

Yes , you can see her tomorrow when she wakes up.

**When they walk out the door , Shinji bumps into someone……

* * *

**


End file.
